Memorias del destino
by Pandirafa
Summary: El destino es cruel, al menos eso es lo que pensó Levi cuando despertó a su lado, otro día, otro maldito día. Bostezó y se volvió a acomodar para seguir durmiendo, se sentía cansado. No entendía por qué todo tenía que acabar así, muchos menos si todo había acabado ya. ¿Qué más le tenía preparado el destino? Solo tenía una cosa clara: El mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Soy Pandirafa, un placer conocernos, esta es la primera vez que subiré algo en Fanfiction. De hecho, tengo algo de nervios por esto, espero estar haciendo bien las cosas.

No los voy a aburrir tanto con esto, solo era una pequeña presentación.

 **Advertencias:** Ooc - Fluff (un poco) - Drama (lo siento, me gusta el género xDu) - AU (Reencarnación) - Yaoi

Si son muy sensibles tal vez, solo tal vez, suelten un par de lágrimas pero no se preocupen. Me gusta meter drama pero este escrito tendrá un final feliz. uwu

Tenía dos opciones, subirlo como un one-shot o por capítulos. Los capítulos serían tipo drabble o viñetas, no tan largos.

* * *

Me gustaría contarles una historia. Una especie de parábola sobre el amor y la perdida, la duda o la fe. Soy consciente de que lo que les contaré pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero en aquellos corazones enamorados es como si todo hubiese sucedido ayer.

Todo cambió aquel día, su relación, su destino. A veces me pregunto... ¿podría haber evitado lo que sucedió? ¿Podría haber evitado que sucediera algo tan terrible en aquel tiempo? No lo sé, pero lo que sentí en ese momento no es nada, absolutamente nada, a lo que sintió _él_ cuando su amado se fue de su lado.

 **El destino es verdaderamente cruel,**

¿hacía falta hacerlos sufrir así por tanto tiempo?

No lo sé.

Simplemente no lo sé.


	2. Primer latido

_Es un caso perdido, años de historia y de dolor son los que se respiran en el pasado._

Su _pasado._

Eran noches como estás, cuando despertaba a mitad noche a causa de las pesadillas, en las que ya no podía dormir. No recordaba, exactamente, qué ha soñado pero estaba seguro que era una pesadilla. Su pecho dolía, demasiado, el dolor era insoportable. Necesitaba volver a dormir, eso aliviaría momentáneamente el dolor, eso quería creer, pero sabía que no importaba cuánto tratase no lo lograría. Lo único que podía de hacer era cerrar sus ojos y _desear_ volver a dormir, volver a soñar, volver a escuchar _esa_ voz.

«Pero el mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos»

Bostezó ligeramente, el dolor disminuyó un poco, podía escuchar _esa_ voz llamándolo otra vez. ¿Quién lo hace? No lo sabía, ¿dónde estaba _esa_ persona? ¿Cómo podía encontrarla? ¿Por qué sentía tanta desesperación por hacerlo? Lo único que tenía claro era que debía encontrarla, ni siquiera terminaba de entender la razón, pero todo su ser se lo pedía. _A gritos_.

«Levi»

Aquel nombre era pronunciado con tanto amor y cariño que podría erizarle la piel, podría, sí, porque solo tenía una duda. ¿Ese sería su nombre? Quería creer que sí. No era más que un gato callejero, nadie le ha dado un nombre, nunca, nadie le ha dado un techo. Nadie le ha dado nada. Le gustaría creer que es su nombre, quería creer que todo el amor y cariño que demostraba _esa_ voz; era para él, quería creer que hay alguien buscándolo, esperando por él con los brazos abierto, que lo ama.

¿Una emoción?

¿Un sentimiento?

¿Una acción?

Todo lo que tiene que ver con el amor es algo que no ha tenido, no desde que abrió los ojos en el cuerpo de un pequeño minino.

«Amor»

Amor, esa palabra es algo que no ha podido tener desde que nació. Lo han golpeado, pateado e intentado matar en muchas ocasiones. Es por eso que ha aprendido a presentir el peligro. Los humanos son peligrosos, algunos, otros son buenos. A veces le daban comida, otras tenía que buscar en la basura (la última opción de supervivencia era la que más odiaba), en este mundo todo era vivir o morir.

Desde que tuvo uso de razón supo que la suciedad le inquietaba de sobre manera, de verdad que lo hacía. No entendía el por qué, no es más que un _pequeño_ (definirse a sí mismo con aquella palabra lo hacía enfadar, sí que lo hacía) minino, Levi había nacido en el comienzo de la estación y esta está casi por terminar.

Aprendía muy rápido, demasiado, en su opinión. Había observado morir a muchos otros a su alrededor, pero él sabía cómo sobrevivir en las calles. Es como si ya supiera lo asqueroso que es el mundo, no sabe el por qué, no lo entiende, no entiende muchas cosas. Solo puede seguir avanzando, necesita encontrar al dueño de _esa_ voz. Lo necesita. No importa qué tan cansado esté o cuanto le duelan sus patitas, seguirá avanzando en busca de esa suave y linda que voz que no deja de repetir _«Capitán Levi»._

No dejará de avanzar hasta encontrarla.


	3. Segundo latido

El calor del verano es realmente insoportable, las aceras se calentaban y le dolía caminar sobre ellas. Pronto llegaría el otoño y con él días más fríos, no sabía si aquello era mejor o peor. Levi no tenía un techo dónde refugiarse, no tenía nada. Dudaba poder encontrar comida, fría o caliente, en buen estado o podrida, para cuando llegara el invierno. Tenía que darse prisa. Creía, _sabía,_ que no iba a durar mucho tiempo y no quiere dejar este mundo sin poder encontrar _esa_ voz, a _esa_ persona.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? No tiene claro cómo pasa el tiempo, él siente que han pasado años, pero sabe que eso sería imposible. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, en especial si estamos hablando de cómo sobrevivir, dónde esconderse y cómo obtener calor en noches frías. Ha aprendido mucho de las calles, más de lo que ya sabía, o tal vez no, cosas de los humanos, muchas cosas que no entiende cómo o dónde las ha aprendido. Hay tanta información en su cabeza que no sabe cómo procesarla adecuadamente.

 _Todavía queda mucho por vivir, mucho por ver, mucho por sentir._

 _¿Verdad, pequeño Levi?_


	4. Tercer latido

_«La humanidad se ha tenido que ver forzada a vivir alrededor de los muros, para sobrevivir, todo por culpa de los titanes. Los soldados pelean contra ellos, arriesgando su vida para poder conseguir su tan ansiada libertad, pero no todo es color de rosa. Muchas vidas se han perdido, muchas cosas han hecho que las personas se encojan del miedo, pero todavía no está todo perdido._

 _El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, la esperanza de la humanidad y muchos otros soldados seguirán peleando hasta el final.»_

En una fría noche Levi despertó aterrado, salió de la caja de cartón en la que se encontraba durmiendo y vio todo a su alrededor. No hay titanes, no hay muros, no hay nada en este mundo, nada sobre lo que soñó.

 _Otra noche de pesadillas._

 _Otra noche de recuerdos._

 _Otra noche llena de dudas._

 _Simplemente… otra noche más._


	5. Cuarto latido

_«Unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pensó en golpearlo, pero no quería romper ese momento. Le gustaba, no iba admitirlo en voz alta, pero le gustaba. Se sentía tímido y nervioso, él nunca ha sido bueno con nada relacionado al amor. Nunca. Pero si se trataba del dueño de esos labios, esos hermosos y suaves labios, podría intentarlo._

 _—Estoy enamorado de usted, capitán Levi.»_

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había podido comer algo? No lo recordaba, como mucho podía recordar la, _maldita,_ vez en que tuvo que beber agua de un charco sucio.

 _Las cosas que uno hace para sobrevivir ¿verdad?_

Detestaba tener que hurgar en la basura, pero, _otra vez_ , debía hacerlo para sobrevivir. Y ni siquiera tirando su orgullo podía conseguir algo de comer, no, siempre que alguien lo veía le lanzaba piedras o intentaba golpearlo con la escoba. Agradecía mentalmente ser tan ágil. Debía apurarse y conseguir comida, hacía demasiado frío y él no estaba dispuesto a irse sin haberlo encontrado.

Estaba casi a mediados de otoño. En ese momento podía entender mejor algunas cosas, había podido ordenar un poco de toda la información que tenía en su cabeza. Tenía algo claro, por más confuso que fuera, en su vida pasada _fue_ el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

 ** _Porque lo que fue una vez,_**

Aquel en el que, alguna vez, todos depositaron su confianza. Su esperanza. Aquel que se había enamorado de subordinado que poseía la casi la mitad de su edad.

 ** _posiblemente ya no vuelva a ser._**

Ahora no era más que un simple y pequeño, más de lo normal para uno de su edad, gato que quería encontrar a su antiguo amante. _Deseaba_ encontrarlo. _Necesitaba_ encontrarlo. Tenía dudas, muchas dudas, y la principal era: ¿ _Él_ era humano o también había renacido como un animal?

 _¿crees poder luchar contra el destino, pequeño?_

 **El destino es verdaderamente cruel.**

 _¿cierto?_

* * *

Gala117: Ah, te había respondido ya pero FF decidió trollearme y borrar lo que escribí (;_;), te decía ¡Dios mío! Muchísimas gracias por ser el primer comentario, en serio, me siento tan, tan, tan emocionada. Este es mi primer fic, aquí, y me siento un poco, _**muy**_ , nerviosa. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y sobre lo que pusiste en tu comentario. Bueno... con el sumary uno se da cuenta de lo que pasará. Por lo que, sí, no te preocupes, lo encontrará. Ahora, cómo lo hará y cómo terminará todo esto, es un secreto. ¡Espero que te siga gustando cómo llevaré todo esto!

 _Gracias a todos por leer,_

 _los quiere_

 _Pandirafa._


	6. Quinto latido

_«—¡Capitán! ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?_

 _Su voz alegre resonaba en sus oídos, suavizó ligeramente sus facciones. Algo casi imperceptible, pero aun así_ él _lo notó, le sonrió en respuesta. Estaba completamente enamorado de su sonrisa._

 _—Bien, mocoso»_

El duro invierno hacía acto de presencia, la nieve empezaba a caer poco a poco. Maulló ligeramente, no tenía una voz muy fuerte, quería llamar la atención de aquella chica pelirroja que le daba la espalda. Había estado casi tres semanas sin comer algo y su orgullo, de nuevo, se estaba viendo afectado.

Estaba a punto de desistir cuando la chica se dio la vuelta y sonrió, dejó comida en una servilleta y acarició su cabeza con cuidado. Como si fuera algo muy frágil y valioso, podía sentir el amor a través de sus caricias. Levantó su cabeza para verla mejor y entonces, la reconoció. Era Isabel. Después de unos minutos Isabel miró su reloj y dejó salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa, se levantó y se fue corriendo mientras gritaba _«¡Juguemos otro día!»._ Se quedó ahí, mirando como desaparecía, mirando como ella se notaba feliz con la vida que tenía en esta época. Extrañaba poder hablar, quería decir algo, lo que sea, solo quería decir algo. Pero lo único que podía hacer era soltar pequeños maullidos, no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Comió lentamente, saboreando su comida, posiblemente no volvería a comer en otro largo tiempo. Debía estar preparado. Su corazón latió con fuerza al darse cuenta de algo importante, si Izzy era humana, posiblemente _él_ también lo fuera.

 _Él._

Ha logrado recordar muchas sobre él, su voz, la mirada llena de amor le que brindaba, como sus cabellos bailaban en el viento cuando entrenaban, la hermosa sonrisa que le daba cada vez que se veían. Podía recordar sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, viéndolo con amor, temor, timidez, nerviosismo, vaya que lo recordaba. Todavía podía sentir el rose de los labios, quería ver sus pucheros. Podía recordar todo eso, el problema, el maldito problema era…

 _Que no podía recordar cómo era su rostro._

 _Todo era demasiado borroso._

 _Todo era demasiado confuso._

 **¿Por qué no podía recordar su rostro? ¿Su nombre?**

¿Así de cruel sería el destino?

 _Sí, mi pequeño Levi. Así de cruel es el destino._


	7. Sexto latido

A mitad del invierno, ya no pudo más, hacía demasiado frío y casi no había comido o bebido algo. Ni siquiera había podido dormir tranquilo, sabía que si cerraba los ojos durante mucho tiempo, podría no volver a despertar.

Muy a su pesar, no había vuelto a encontrarse con Isabel, tampoco había podido encontrar a alguien más. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir avanzando, en la fría, fría nieve. Como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no estuviera cansado, o hambriento. Muchas personas le habían intentado dar comida apestosa, posiblemente podrida o envenenada. No la aceptaría, nadie se veía confiable, podrá tener mucha hambre pero no es estúpido.

Respiró pausadamente, estaba comenzando a ver a borroso, estaba perdiendo poco a poco su calor corporal. Maldijo mentalmente todo lo que pudo. Estaba cansándose, no solo de forma física, también se estaba empezando a cansar mentalmente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios había querido hacer todo más difícil? ¿Es una prueba que tendría que superar si quería tener un final feliz?

 _Hay cosas que todavía Levi no puede entender._

 _Hay muchas cosas que no ha vuelto a sentir._

 _Hay muchas cosas por las cuales debe seguir avanzando._

 **Él** _ **,** es una de ellas._

 _¿Verdad mi pequeño Levi?_

Respirar era cada vez más complicado, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué sus patas ya casi no le respondían? ¿Es por el frío? Quizás, quizás. Estaba completamente seguro de que ya casi no tenía calor corporal, ese sería su final. _Posiblemente_. Quería encontrar al chico que siempre lo llamaba en sus sueños, aquel que lo miraba con amor y ternura, aquel que decía _«Te amo»_ con tanta dulzura que lo hacía sentir que el mundo no era un lugar frío y oscuro. Quería encontrarlo. **Deseaba** encontrarlo. _Necesitaba_ encontrarlo.

A _su_ mocoso.

Maldijo, otra vez, todo a su alrededor cuando su cuerpo cayó en la fría y blanca nieve. Iba a morir. Podía escuchar algunos pitidos extraños en sus orejas. Estaba arrepentido, por no haber demostrado todo su amor en su vida pasada, por no haber dicho más _«Te amo»_ en lugar de _«Lo sé»_ , por no haberlo encontrado. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, cosas que no hizo cuando estaban juntos.

¿Sería ese su castigo? ¿Por no decir lo que tanto gritaba su corazón?

 _Oh, pequeño Levi, el destino es demasiado incierto._

Quería, no, deseaba ser humano. Poder abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amó, ama y amará. Está completamente seguro de que él sería la única persona que podría amar en todas sus vidas, su único y verdadero amor. Su _alma gemela_ , como dirían algunos. Contra su voluntad, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Estaba empezando a perder la sensibilidad. No _quería_ que ese fuera su final. No podía ser ese su final...

 _¿verdad que no?_

No pudo verlo una vez más.

 _No quería morir sin haberlo visto otra vez._

 _No iba a morir sin verlo otra vez._

No _deseaba_ hacerlo.

 _¿Podrás luchar contra el destino, pequeño Levi?_

 **¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás resistir?**


	8. Séptimo latido

¿Por cuánto tiempo podría resistir?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

¿De dónde sacó las fuerzas para sobrevivir un poco más?

El cómo o dónde no está del todo claro, pero lo ha hecho y podría sentirse satisfecho con eso.

 _¿Verdad?_

Sintió su cuerpo ser levantado, con cuidado, mucho cuidado. Como si su cuerpo fuera a romperse con solo soplar sobre él, por alguna razón eso le hacía sentir un extraño calor en su pecho. Se encontraba entre unos cálidos brazos, llenos de amor y cariño, un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de él.

 _¿El mundo ha decidido cooperar un poco con él?_

Los gatos no lloran, al menos no como los seres humanos, ellos no lloran por el final de una novela o porque el cuerpo les duela. No, ellos no suelen llorar por ese tipo de cosas. Los gatos no lloraban por ese tipo de cosas, Levi era un gato, Levi no debía de no llorar por esas cosas. Entonces ¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento? Si hubiera tenido las fuerzas necesarias, posiblemente, lo hubiera hecho. No está seguro. Él no ha estado seguro de muchas cosas desde que despertó siendo un gato.

¿Quién?

¿Quién era la persona que lo cargaba?

Y lo más importante, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué salvar a un gato moribundo?

Muchas personas lo pateaban, pisaban e insultaban todo el tiempo, se sentía una basura. Nadie creería que alguna vez fue el humano más fuerte de la humanidad, que había peleado y asesinado a muchos titanes, que había sido un _monstruo_ que asesinaba a otros monstruos. Nadie lo haría. Nunca podrían hacerlo, aunque, posiblemente, tampoco lo recordaban, incluso si lo hacían, no lo reconocieron. Era un gato, no un ser humano, era un simple minino. Sería difícil saber quién es, o más bien, _quién fue_ (al menos eso es lo que quería creer).

¿Por qué había tenido que _despertar_ con ese cuerpo? ¿Por qué no había podido ser humano? Quería abrir sus ojos, pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Lo más probable es que estuviera muriéndose, moriría sin haberlo visto una sola vez. Estaba molesto, irritado, cansado, decepcionado. Se sentía de muchas maneras.

¿Tanto lo odiaba Dios?

¿Tan poco significaba su vida?

¿Todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano?

Al parecer sí.

—No te preocupes, pequeño, todo estará bien. —Estaba aturdido, podía reconocer esa voz, aun si _él_ estuviera entre miles de personas podría encontrarlo. Sí, sin duda podría. Era _él, su_ mocoso, estaba ahí, a su lado. Lo había recogido. No podía creerlo, lo había encontrado, sin siquiera saberlo, sin esperarlo, lo había hecho—. Yo también sé lo que es estar solo, ¿sabes? Mis padres trabajan todo el día pero sé que lo hacen para ayudar a los demás, sé que me aman igual o aún más de lo que yo los amo a ellos. —Jadeó, el pequeño bulto que se tenía entre sus brazos se sentía cada vez más frío—¿Tienes... frío? —se sintió idiota por preguntarlo, era bastante obvio que el pequeño minino no le respondería— ¡Debo llevarte a un veterinario! ¡Apenas respiras!

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chan. (?)**

¡Se han encontrado!

Ahora la historia podrá ir acorde con el sumary. (?)

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y/o comentado!

Lo agradezco mucho, en serio.

 _Los quiere, Pandirafa._


	9. Octavo latido

Corrió y corrió, lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba llegar rápido a la veterinaria. No quería dejarlo morir, era solo un pequeño minino, un ser que no tenía la culpa de no haber nacido bajo un buen techo, era un ser inocente que no merecía morir así. Divisó una veterinaria a lo lejos, podía ver cómo estaban empezando a apagar las luces, aumentó la velocidad todo lo pudo y llegó en el momento que una señorita estaba por cerrar la puerta con llave.

—¡Disculpe, disculpe! Por favor, este pequeño necesita ayuda. —Jadeó e intentó recobrar el aliento—. Por favor... ayúdeme.

Sus piernas estaban cansadas, había corrido casi tres manzanas. El pequeño animal, que estaba entre sus brazos, perdía cada vez más rápido su calor corporal, para empezar, casi no lo había sentido cuando lo tocó por primera vez. Este frío no ayudaba en nada, estaba comenzando a sentir impotencia.

La mujer lo miró, enternecida, se acomodó los lentes y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Trataré de hacer lo que me sea posible.

Eren sonrió, con sinceridad, felicidad, alivio. Con muchos sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos que no podía entender. No en ese momento. Solo tenía catorce años, ¿qué podría saber él en esos momentos?

Temas como el amor, y algunos otros sentimientos, eran cosas que no podía comprender. Solía pensar que era porque todavía no ha vivido lo suficiente, pero en esos momentos ya no estaba tan seguro. Sentía algo extraño en su pecho, desesperación, nostalgia, alegría, alivio, dolor. Quería salvarlo, ni siquiera terminaba de entender el por qué pero _necesitaba_ hacerlo, algo dentro de él lo pedía. A gritos.

 _Hay muchas cosas que Eren no pueden entender en ese momento._

Todavía queda mucho por descubrir.

 _Hay muchas cosas que Eren todavía no ha podido ver en ese momento._

Todavía quedan muchas cosas por explorar.

 _Hay muchas cosas que Eren no sabe en ese momento._

 **Todavía queda mucho recordar**

* * *

Y aquí es cuando empiezan a aparecer más personajes. Ho, ho, ho.


	10. Noveno latido

Eren tenía la mala costumbre de siempre llevar todos sus ahorros encima, a veces era una bendición, a veces un problema. En esos momentos sería, más bien, como una bendición, ¿qué hubiera pasado si al encontrar al gatito no tenía el dinero para pagarle al veterinario? No quería pensar en eso.

¿Cuándo había empezado esta costumbre? Posiblemente fuera hace unos cuantos años, después de que los padres de su mejor amigo, Armin, murieran en aquel accidente. Apenas habían terminado la escuela, por lo que Armin tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas. _Que nunca compartió._ Eren lo encontró un día, mirando con anhelo la vitrina de una librería. Esa era la primera vez que veía una expresión así en su rostro.

El abuelo de Armin, por desgracia, estaba pasando por algunas deudas y el dinero no era suficiente. Después de estudiar bastante, hablar con la escuela, el director y algunas personas más, Armin había logrado conseguir una beca para el resto de sus estudios. Eren sentía admiración por él, siempre esforzándose a su modo, lo único que odiaba era siempre él se lo guardara todo. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a explotar y eso sería un problema. Cuando Armin se fue, a pasos rápidos, como si no quisiera ver nada más que pudiera desear, Eren sintió un dolor en su pecho. Odió ver así a su mejor amigo, pero al revisar el dinero que tenía, se dio cuenta que podría comprárselo. No lo dudó dos veces. Entró y lo compró. Cuando lo tomó entre sus manos, sonrió de oreja a oreja, salió de la tienda y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa. Eren tenía que lograr que el libro se viera un poco más desgastado.

Llegó a casa y buscó por todos lados una lija, debía tener cuidado al momento de hacerlo. Cuando la encontró, se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a pasarla con mucho cuidado sobre los bordes. Si bien no parecía viejo, al menos se veía algo usado. Continuó haciendo lo mismo hasta que se sintió satisfecho, después de todo, no quería que Armin sintiera que lo hacía por pena o lástima.

Armin siempre había sido un buen lector, amaba leer, le encantaba perderse entre las páginas de los libros, sumergirse en las historias y soñar sus continuaciones. Sentir que él era el protagonista, tener otra vida diferente, le encantaba sentir que podía volar y olvidarse del mundo real por unos momentos. Se había leído todos los libros que su abuelo tenía en casa, los libros que más le llamaron la atención en la biblioteca de la escuela y algunos que le había prestado Mikasa (por obvias razones, se los devolvió después de acabarlos). Una tarde decidió ir a ver qué había de nuevo en las librerías, pero siempre era una verdadera tortura. Quería los libros, pero no podía darse el lujo de comprarlos, al menos no en ese momento. Le gustaba anotar los nombres de los libros que quería, para irlos comprando poco a poco después.

El día en que Eren llegó, justamente, con el libro que él había visto en la librería, sintió ganas de llorar. Su amigo le regaló una sonrisa sincera mientras le decía _«He encontrado esto en casa, nadie lo lee, pensé que podría gustarte»._ Armin se sintió bendecido. Lo que Eren no sabía es que aquel libro apenas había comenzado a venderse el día anterior. Armin sonrió y tomó el libro con mucho cuidado, agradeció varias veces y prefirió no revelar el tiempo de venta de su nuevo tesoro.

Por razones así, Eren solía llevar todos sus ahorros en sus bolsillos. En más de una ocasión había ayudado a diversas personas, a algunas les había salvado la vida. Solían decirle _«Te has ganado un escalón al cielo», «Eres un ángel»,_ entre otras cosas. Era una mala costumbre que Armin siempre le decía que debía quitarse, estaba preocupado, no quería que nadie atacara a su amigo por querer quitarle el dinero. Eren tenía su preocupación, pero, de igual forma, seguía haciéndolo.

 _¿El destino ha decidido cooperar o simplemente quiere romper la frágil esperanza?_

 **El destino es increíblemente cruel**

 _¿cierto?_


	11. Décimo latido

Levi había tardado en despertar. Lo primero que había visto fue una mancha borrosa, que parecía ser un hombre, con una jeringa. Después de eso, despertó en una tibia cama, junto dos platos, uno con leche y otro con comida. Lo único que podía preguntarse era ¿dónde estaba? Tardó un rato en recordar lo que había sucedido, levantó su cabeza y miró a todos lados, intentado buscar a _su_ mocoso pero no lo encontró. Decir que no estaba decepcionado, hubiera sido una gran mentira, claro que lo estaba. Había estado buscándolo por tanto tiempo, que _deseaba_ poder, por fin, estar con él.

—Oh, por fin despertaste—dijo una suave voz. No era de _él,_ era de una mujer. Volteó a verla, se acomodó los lentes y sonrió—No has cambiado nada, Levi.

Se sentó en el suelo, junto a él. Levi simplemente la observó, no sabía qué decir, estaba sorprendido, es decir, él era un gato. Un jodido gato, ¿cómo demonios lo sabía? Isabel no lo había reconocido, lo más probable es que _su_ jodido mocoso tampoco.

«¿Por qué tú sí has podido saber quién soy, _quien fui_?»

—No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé—respondió. Como si hubiera leído su mente, como si pudiera hacerlo—. Al ver _su_ sonrisa… lo recordé todo, entonces, me di cuenta que eras tú. No sé cómo lo supe, no lo entiendo.

«¿ _Su_ sonrisa? ¿La sonrisa de _mi_ mocoso?»

Hanji, en todo este tiempo, se quedó mirando el techo. Dudó un par de veces sobre dirigir su mirada hacia él, quien una vez, fue el humano más fuerte de la humanidad y, como le solía pensar en el pasado, el más pequeño y amargado.

—Tiene que ser difícil, ¿verdad? No poder…, no poder estar con nadie. Mucho menos con él—sonrió con algo de nostalgia, recordando el pasado, lo bueno de él—. Todavía estás tiempo, ¿crees poder renacer como humano? Tiene catorce años, todavía pueden estar juntos. Solo estarían invirtiendo las edades que tenían en _ese_ tiempo.

Levi se había quedado mirando el tazón con leche, se veía tentador, podría tener hambre y sed pero se negaba a hacer algo con la cuatro ojos ahí. Posiblemente lo molestaría después.

—Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto tus golpes o insultos, pero…—respiró bastante hondo, lo que estaba por decir era difícil, muy difícil, tenía unos enormes deseos de reír—¿¡Cómo te las arreglaste para ser más _pequeño_?! ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Eso debe ser un record! ¡Cada vida te encojes más!

Levi gruñó en respuesta, sacó sus garras, tomó algo de impulso y le saltó encima intentando arañarla. Joder, quería arañarla, pero ella fue más rápida y _fuerte._ Rio como loca, tomándolo entre sus manos para alejarlo de su rostro.

—Sigues teniendo un mal temperamento, pero eso no quita que eres una lindura ¿cómo le haces para haces para ser siempre, pequeño, lindo, y amargado? ¡Un gato te queda como anillo al dedo!

Hanji comenzó a recibir diversas quejas, en lo que denominó _lenguaje-gatuno-del-amargadín_ , decidió dejarlo solo para que comiera algo. No era tonta, sabía que él se negaría a hacerlo si ella estaba ahí. También tenía que desinfectarse los rasguños que le había hecho en manos y parte de sus brazos, podría haber salvado su rostro, pero no sus manos. Aun así, debía admitir que fue divertido, amaba molestarlo. Eso no cambiaría en ninguna de sus vidas.

Eren tenía catorce años, lo había descubierto cuando le pidió los datos, no pudo decirle que no a los ojos preocupados del niño. Habían hecho un trato, le había pedido el número, para que, de este modo, pudiera mantener el contacto y decirle cómo se encontraba el pequeño minino. Él había aceptado en un dos por tres, no entendía el por qué, pero no quería dejar solo a un pequeño e inocente gatito. Al menos no a _ese_ gatito. Hanji le envió un mensaje al celular, diciendo que podía pasar a recogerlo en dos días, Levi ya se encontraba mejor. Y ella lo único que quería hacer era hablar un poco él, contarle un par de cosas y, más que nada, molestarlo.

 _El brillo de esta estrella es efímero, Levi._

 _No lo olvides._

 _O será demasiado tarde._


	12. Décimo primer latido

Eren suspiró aliviado, había estado esperando que la señorita Zoe le contactara. Ella era hija de los dueños de la veterinaria, tenía veintitrés años y estaba terminando la carrera de medicina. Era muy inteligente por lo que había terminado la carrera de veterinaria muy rápido, era muy buena en todo lo que decidía hacer. Lo único bueno es que había sabido entenderle y se sentía agradecido por eso.

En todo ese tiempo Eren no le había mencionado a nadie su encuentro con su nuevo amigo peludo, no quería decir nada si no era cien por ciento seguro. No es que él fuera una persona pesimista, pero no podía evitar pensar que, quizás, hubiera llegado tarde. El pobre gatito estaba a punto de morir cuando se había topado con él, fue pura suerte encontrarlo.

 _Fue el destino, tal vez._

Tanto Carla como Grisha, eran doctores, por lo casi que no tenían mucho tiempo para estar en casa. No es que Eren se molestara, sabía que ellos lo hacían por él, para darle la mejor vida por eso no podría molestarse. Además, había escuchado que su madre se retiraría dentro de un par de años y aquello la hacía feliz. Eran amaba a sus padres y ellos a él. De igual manera, siempre intentaban regresar los fines de semana.

Eren había aprendido a cuidarse solo, en un principio lo dejaban con niñeras o con un adulto de confianza, pero cuando cumplió catorce años pidió que eso acabara. Quería poder empezar a independizarse, quería ser una persona en que sus padres pudieran confiar.

 _Lo que Eren no terminaba de entender, es que ya lo era._

 _Su hijo era su orgullo y corazón._

 _Eso nunca cambiaria._

—¿Cómo podría ponerle? —se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo, estaba emocionado. Quería ir a recoger, por fin, a su gatito. Deseaba mimarlo, darle un nuevo hogar, cariño y amor. De seguro lo habría pasado muy mal en la calle, quería que todo eso quedara en el pasado.


	13. Décimo segundo latido

Levi dormía con tranquilidad, podía hacerlo, su inquieto corazón estaba calmado. Alguien ha podido reconocerlo, ha podido encontrar al duelo de _esa_ maravillosa voz que ha estado buscando con desesperación desde que abrió los ojos. Sabía que Hanji estaría para él, como siempre, aunque no lo quisiera (lo quería, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta). Le había hablado varias cosas, tantas que en un determinado momento quiso morderla para que dejara de agobiarlo con información innecesaria. Ella se había encontrado con Erwin y, al parecer, él no recordaba nada del pasado y si lo hacía era bueno ocultándolo.

«Tal vez soy el único que siempre lo recordó todo… o _casi_ todo».

 _Levi es consciente de que existen muchas lagunas entre sus recuerdos._

 _Aunque eso no es impedimento para él._

Eso era lo que pensaba, eso era lo que quería creer. Seguía sin entender el por qué, pero sabe que las cosas no se pueden solucionar lamentándose o quejándose. Claro que no. Él sabía, entendía, lo asqueroso y horrible que era el mundo. ¿Cómo no iba a entenderlo? Si parecía que Dios siempre lo atacaba con el mismo tipo de vida, la vida de las calles, el vives o mueres, cosas atroces para un niño, para un animal, la oscuridad del mundo _parecía_ ser parte de su esencia.

 _Posiblemente lo era, ¿Dios solo estará jugando?_

Solo queda esperar un milagro.

 _Pero el mundo muy pocas veces concede un milagro._

Y Levi estaba seguro de que a él no le concederían ninguno.


	14. Décimo tercer latido

Después de mucho meditarlo, Eren había decidido faltar por dos días, había llamado a su madre para pedirle el permiso. Había dicho una pequeña mentira, que al parecer se había comido algo en mal estado y tenía daño de estómago. Después de que le recetara un par de cosas que "necesitaría", le dio el permiso. A Eren no le gustaba decir mentiras, pero se auto convenció de que estaba haciendo lo correcto en esta ocasión. Llegó temprano en la mañana, odiaba levantarse temprano los días lunes, pero este era un buen motivo para hacerlo.

 _Era el mejor motivo para levantarse temprano._

Sabía que no debía faltar a clases, no le importó mucho, sus notas no eran malas, luego le pediría ayuda a Armin o a Mikasa. Sus apuntes eran de los mejores de la clase, mientras que los suyos estaban llenos de garabatos o dibujos. Meditó mucho el nombre que le daría, pero no pudo decidirse por ninguno, era demasiado complicado. Prefirió pasar un poco de tiempo con la _bolita de pelos_ antes de darle un nombre apropiado. Sonría al imaginarse recostado en su cama con el pequeño minino en sus piernas, le parecía una imagen muy tierna.

 _Quizás, muy nostálgica._

Eren quería hacerlo feliz, deseaba hacerlo feliz. Lo hacía con todo su ser. No podía dejarlo solo, no cuando sentía ese dolor en el pecho al solo pensar en hacerlo. Todo era demasiado confuso, pero no importaba. Después de todo.

 _A los catorce años todavía hay muchas cosas por descubrir._

 _Conocer._

 _Sentir._

 _Ver._

 **Recordar.**

 _Olvidar._

Hanji lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, tenía varias curitas en las manos y cara, le dio una jaula con el pequeño minino dentro. Le explicó, lo mejor que pudo, que habían tenido que sedarlo para que se dejara poner las últimas inyecciones que necesitaba. Aparte de eso, le entregó una bolsa con algunas cosas que necesaria, alegó que se había encariñado con el _pequeñín_ y que no quería que le faltara nada. Eren agradeció, varias veces, y dijo que lo traería varias para visitarla.

 _Al parecer las ruedas del destino se han empezado a mover._

¿Qué más les ha preparado?

 _En esta vida todo es un sí o un no._

 _Vives o mueres._

 _Amas u odias._

 **Recuerdas u olvidas.**

 **El destino es increíblemente cruel.**

 _¿Cierto?_

* * *

 _LonelyLiar:_ Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que estos siete nuevos capítulos también te gusten (esperen, creo que he subido seis, no lo sé, estoy corriendo un par más, perdonen mi confusión xD). Me gusta que las historias sean tristes o dramáticas. No me malentiendan, amo que estos dos monos (lo digo con cariño, ¿si? :c) estén juntos y se amen con mucha, mucha, mucha, pero mucha azúcar. Sin embargo, me encanta cuando se aman pero también sufren. Aunque mi corazón a veces duela (;_;), no quita que me encante. Creo que una verdadera historia de amor, es aquella que, a pesar de los problemas, tiene un final feliz. ¡Me gustan las películas asiáticas! ¡No culpen! Esas siempre te destruyen el corazón. ;_;

 _Gala117:_ ¡Graaaaaaacias! Tus comentarios suben mi ánimo. *Inserte corazoncitos gays aquí (?)* Lamento haberte contestado aquí o por MP. XDDD Sí, deberé tenerle mucha, mucha paciencia. Sí, quizás no pueda narrar como se debe el dolor de lo que sentiría un animal, un niño, en esas circunstancias pero trato de hacer lo que puedo. No he vivido nada de eso, por eso se me complica tanto. Hay cosas que siempre serán mejor descritas o narradas si las hemos vivido en carne propia. Ho, ho, ho. No es que Isabel no haya querido, es que no puede. 7n7 (?) No te preocupes, quizás explique eso después (quizás, porque todavía no he pensado en algo relacionado con ella xDu) Levi tiene lagunas mentales, pero en este caso, es por la gran cantidad de información que se está desbordando. Es decir, si tienes tres años y de la nada te pongo los recuerdos de, por decir, cuarenta años de vivencias de tu vida pasada te vas a confundir en sobre manera. xD No es como si Levi no esté desesperado por recordarlo. :c Ja, ja, es que debían reencontrarse. Sino, el sumary no tendría sentido. :'v Oh, no, no me digas eso. Es decir, creo que es agradable que sientan tanto con tan pocas palabras pero no me gusta hacer llorar a nadie... no si no lo busco. :v (?) Nah, no soy tan maldita (¿O sí? Chan, chan, chan (?) xD). Yo también me he desvelado, el problema es cuando tu computadora ha muerto y debes tomar la de tu abuela como contrabando. (?) Ahora estoy en la de mi tío, por lo que trato de escribir, corregir y subirlo todo rápido. xDDD Porque luego entro en exámenes y me quedo sin tiempo y al ser tan cortos no me sentiría satisfecha si lo dejo abandonado tanto tiempo. :'v Ni tampoco si subo muy pocos capítulos.

 _Gracias a todos por leer,_

 _y gracias, también, si han comentado._

 _Los quiere,_

 _Pandirafa._


	15. Décimo cuarto latido

Cuando Levi despertó era casi mediodía. Miró a su alrededor, al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, dedujo, casi al instante, que era la habitación de su _mocoso-idiota_. Amplia, luminosa, _ordenada_ (esto era un gran alivio para él, odiaría estar en un lugar sucio y desordenado). Todas las paredes eran celestes, algunas tenían fotografías, otros posters y cuadros. Bostezó, aburrido, en ese momento no tenía ganas de revisar la habitación, se sentía cansado. Comenzó a preguntarse si la mancha borrosa, que posteriormente se percató, era un hombre que trabajaba en la veterinaria, había tenido algo que ver con eso. Había detestado a ese tipo, el maldito intentó golpearlo cuando Hanji no estaba viendo, y, por obvias razones, él no se iba a dejar. Le arañó toda la cara. Tenía un vago recuerdo de la voz de Hanji diciendo «Hay que sedarlo», cuando volviera a verla le maullaría como queja. _No es como si pudiera hacer algo más que eso_. Cuando se estiró sobre la cama, se dio cuenta que tenía algo en el cuello. Posiblemente había sido obra de Hanji. Un gazné(*) blanco se encontraba ahí. Era parecido al que usaba en el pasado, _la-maldita-cuatro-ojos_ podía ser muy meticulosa cuando quería.

—¡Ha despertado!—la voz de su mocoso resonó en la habitación. Su corazón latió con fuerza, giró su cabeza para poder observarlo, y esperó a que se acercara. Sintió como acarició su con cuidado, como si fuera de papel, como si fuera algo precioso. Su pecho se oprimió, casi al instante, era _él_. En verdad era _él_ , estaba a su lado. Estaban juntos. Por fin estaban juntos.

 _Una vez más, sintió ganas de llorar._

 _Pero los gatos no lloran._

 _Y Levi es un gato._

 _Aunque, muy dentro de él, sabía y_ presentía _que no estarían juntos mucho tiempo._

 **«¿Por qué…»**

—Me pregunto, ¿qué nombre debería ponerle?—lo miró con ternura, con cariño, sonriendo. La señorita Hanji le había dicho que tuviera algo de cuidado, el _pequeñin_ tenía su carácter.

Levi se lo quedó mirando fijamente, por fin podía ver su rostro. Su piel ligeramente tostada, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su mirada. Todo era igual, es como si nada hubiera cambiado. Nada, excepto que él no era humano. Si lo fuera podría decirle que lo ama, podría abrazarlo, besarlo, atesorarlo.

 _Si fuera humano le habría hecho tantas cosas._

Eren, por extraño que parezca, tomó esto como una buena señal. Pensó que, lo más probable, es que estuviera intentado analizarlo. Los gatos son... _misteriosos_. Eso es algo que siempre ha pensado y tenido claro. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que seguía siendo _estudiado_ y procedió a hablar.

—Tiene un aura de autoridad, pareciera que yo fuera su subordinado.

 **«...no puedo...»**

Recibió un maullido como respuesta. Sonrió, ni siquiera esperaba que le estuviera haciendo caso. Agradecía que, al menos, lo escuchara. Si es que lo hacía en verdad. Los ojos grises, con los bordes azules, poseían una mirada tan difícil de describir, fría y aterradora, pero tan hermosa a su parecer.

 _Era una mirada única, pero, de igual forma, sintió que no era la primera vez que la veía._

 _¿Dónde más podría haberlo hecho?_

 _Eren es demasiado joven para saberlo todo._

 _O recordarlo._

—Este será su nuevo hogar, espero que le guste.—No terminaba de entender por qué le estaba hablando con tanto respeto a un gato, pero, de alguna manera, le gustaba hacerlo, traía un sentimiento cálido en su pecho. Quiso pensar que es porque se sentía menos solo.

 _Eren quiso pensar muchas cosas._

 **«...recordar su nombre…?»**

—Bienvenido a casa.

Eren solo tiene catorce años, todavía hay muchas cosas que no puede _entender._

 **O recordar.**

* * *

 **Gazné, cravat o ascot:** Es, por decirlo, una pieza hecha generalmente de seda. Se usa alrededor del cuello, y, usualmente, dentro de la camisa.

Con esto he tenido un poco de problemas, es decir, quería poner sí o sí lo del pañuelo en cuello pero no recordaba el nombre o _si tenía uno_. Busqué varias veces sobre eso, pero si de casualidad el mismo pañuelo tiene otro nombre, por favor, díganme. xDU


	16. Décimo quinto latido

Han pasado tres días dese que Levi empezó a vivir con _su_ mocoso. Cuando despertó y no lo encontró a su lado, sintió desesperación, se levantó rápido de la cama y salió por la puerta (que estaba entre abierta). Estuvo en ese estado por dos minutos, buscándolo por todas partes. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo por un minuto (y de ver la hora en el reloj de la sala), dedujo que estaría en clases. Era miércoles, ni siquiera entendía por qué se había quedado dos días con él. Se sintió idiota por no darse cuenta antes. Le habría gustado ser humano para regañarlo, pero, luego de pensarlo un rato, se sintió feliz por el simple hecho de que había faltado por él.

 _Fue la primera vez que Levi pensó que ser un gato no era tan malo._

Al no tener nada qué hacer durante, casi, tres horas, decidió pasearse por la casa. A pesar de que todo se viera ordenado, podía ver una ligera capa de polvo encima. Aquello lo irritó de sobremanera. Odiaba la suciedad. Le habría gustado poder limpiar a fondo ese lugar.

 _Fue una de las tantas veces que odió no ser un humano._

Le gustaría poder obligar al _mocoso-inútil-en-la-limpieza_ a limpiar ese lugar. Si todo fuera como antes, lo habría hecho limpiar ochenta veces. El principal problema es que no podía ¿o… tal vez sí? Debía intentarlo.

 _Si tan solo_ todo _fuera como antes._

Pensó un par de maldiciones, estaba aburrido, no podía limpiar y _su mocoso idiota_ no llegaba de la escuela. Hasta hace poco, en lo único que debía pensar era continuar con vida hasta encontrarlo. En buscar agua, comida, un lugar para dormir y, si hacía frío, tratar de buscar calor. Si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que las cosas saldrían tan bien, no lo hubiera creído. ¿Quién lo habría hecho? La vida es bella, a veces, pero no tan amable _. O al menos eso pensaba_ _Levi._ La vida es _demasiado_ incierta para su gusto. Se sentía feliz de poder estar a su lado, pero no dejaba de pensar que todo era muy bueno para ser verdad.

 _El mundo no puede ser tan amable._

No con él.

 _¿Qué pasará después?_

No es pesimista, simplemente es realista.

La vida no puede ir tan bien sin tener listo un contra ataque.

No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse en ese momento.

«Todavía no puedo **recordar** su nombre. ¿Esto sería una broma de aquel que llaman Dios?»

 _Querido Levi, todavía es muy pronto para que pienses eso._

* * *

Posiblemente los nombres de los capítulos sean muy ñe~ pero igual los dejaré así. (?)

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Décimo sexto latido

Eren se había disculpado varias veces con Mikasa, había olvidado enviarle un mensaje a Armin o Mikasa diciendo que faltaría dos días. Incluso había olvidado su celular en algún lugar de la casa y este se había descargado, apenas se acordó de él cuando quiso tomarle unas fotografías a su nuevo amigo. Después del primer día, le dio un nombre.

 _«Capitán»_

 **El mundo es verdaderamente cruel.**

 _Y Eren todavía no se ha dado cuenta._

Mikasa estaba enojada, había estado preocupada por Eren durante esos días. La única razón por la que no había ido a la casa de su amigo es porque Armin le convenció de que no era necesario. Le había dicho que esperara un poco más, y, como Armin había previsto, al tercer día apareció. Lo primero que hizo fue sonreír, saludó y pidió los apuntes de los días anteriores. Mikasa estuvo a punto de gritarle lo mucho que se preocupó, pero, como siempre, el rubio había calmado su Ira. De alguna manera en que solo él puede hacerla. Ambos pidieron la razón de su ausencia, entonces, después de tomar aire, Eren les explicó todo.

—Entonces, el domingo, la señorita Zoe me contacto para decirme que podía ir a recogerlo. —Mikasa y Armin se miraron entre ellos, no les sorprendía que su amigo ayudara a un animal herido. Estaban preocupados sobre si él podría cuidar otra vida. —¿Por qué me están mirando así?

Armin se rio, ligeramente, nervioso. No es que crea que Eren sea un irresponsable, pero, a duras penas, podía cuidarse él mismo. Estaban algo preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar. Mikasa y él recordaban ese pasado, ninguno podía entender por qué Eren no lo recordaba. Pensaron que alguien pidió que no recordara ese tipo de cosas tan _atroces_.

Alguien había hecho una plegaría.

 _Una que fue escuchada._

Es por eso que solían sobreprotegerlo en muchas ocasiones, ya sea dando consejos, regañándolo o cuidándolo.

—¿Crees poder cuidarlo, Eren? —preguntó Armin, sabía que no importaría lo qué dijera, Eren no iba a cambiar de opinión. Lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería buscar información y cuidado sobre los gatos.

—¿De qué hablas, Armin? ¡Claro que podré cuidarlo! —Frunció el ceño, ligeramente, al terminar de hablar.

—Armin tiene razón. Apenas puedes cuidarte a ti mismo, Eren, nosotros solemos ayudarte en muchas. ¿Estás seguro de poder cuidar otra vida… tan joven?

—¡Me sé cuidar…! ¿Tal vez…? —susurró lo último, mirando a otro lado, hizo un par de muecas y después los miró de nuevo—. Quiero quedarme con _Capitán._ ¡Quiero estar con él!

 _Esas palabras tenían un significado mucho más profundo de lo que Eren pudo haber imaginado en ese momento._

Tanto Armin como Mikasa no supieron qué responder. Esa frase les trajo demasiado recuerdos, buenos y malos. Las mismas palabras dichas en diferentes épocas, ¿esto es parte del destino? Decir que no estaban sorprendidos, habría sido mentira. Estaban totalmente congelados, ni siquiera sabían qué tipo de cara estaban poniendo. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada por varios minutos.

Amin tuvo un pensamiento fugaz, uno tan extraño y _casi_ imposible, que se regañó a sí mismo por pensar algo tan _estúpido_. Era imposible que fuera cierto, claro que lo era, ¿cómo podría _él_ renacer como un gato?

—¿Capitán? —Mikasa rompió el silencio, no se quedaría con la duda, no quería quedarse con ella.

—Ese es su nombre.

—¿Por qué llamarías así a un gato, Eren?

—No estoy seguro. Pensé mucho los nombres que podría ponerle, pero, entonces, en un momento mi mente gritaba: _«¡Capitán!, ¡Capitán!»_

—Es un nombre extraño para un gato, Eren.

—Lo sé, Armin, pero a mí me gusta. Lo tuve claro, cuando vi sus ojos y lo llamé _Capitán_.

 _El mundo es demasiado cruel para dos almas que están destinadas a estar juntas._

—¿Seguro que no quieres ponerle otro nombre?

Eren hizo un pequeño puchero, a él le gustaba el nombre, no entendía por qué sus amigos estaban tan reacios a que llamara así a su nuevo y _pequeño_ amigo. No se lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Le gustaba estar por la casa mientras decía _Capitán_. Sentía algo cálido en su pecho cuando lo hacía.

 _Eren no entendía por qué decir_ «Capitán» _la causaba tanta nostalgia._

 _Eren no podía entender muchas cosas._

 _Al menos no en ese momento._

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, entró en la galería y buscó lo que quería. Pensó que, tal vez, si le mostraba esas fotografías entenderían el por qué lo había llamado así y, de igual manera, quería que vieran que lo lindo que era _su_ Capitán.

—Miren, él es Capitán.

El pensamiento tan extraño, tan _estúpido_ , que Armin se había dicho era _casi_ imposible, ya no lucía _tan_ imposible. Nunca podría olvidar la penetrante mirada del _Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad_ , aquella que sabía que solo _él_ podría tener. Mikasa, también, pareció darse cuenta.

 **El destino es increíblemente cruel.**

Eso fue lo que pensaron.


	18. Décimo séptimo latido

Eren se sentía algo inquieto. Se quedó mirando fijamente una fotografía de su nuevo amigo, esos ojos penetrantes parecían querer gritarle muchas cosas, pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía no querer decir nada.

 _Eran no pudo decir dónde o cuándo había visto esa mirada._

 _Porque él sabía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía._

 _El destino puede ser cruel muy cruel, ¿cierto?_

 _El principio y su final, está más cerca de lo que creen._


	19. Décimo octavo latido

Levi estaba recostado sobre la almohada de su mocoso, ahora denominado _inútil-en-la-limpieza-hasta-nuevo-aviso,_ aburrido. Muchas personas dicen que hubieran _deseado_ ser un gato, pero no saben de lo que hablan, después de todo, no hay mucho qué hacer como un gato. O, por lo menos, a él le aburría ser un gato. Si fuera humano podría leer, limpiar, hacer ejercicio, hacer cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer era dormir.

 _¿Alguna vez has sentido que, cuando cierres los ojos, no volverás a despertar?_

 _Porque Levi tiene_ ese _presentimiento._

 _Porque él tiene_ ese _**miedo.**_

Se acomodó, otra vez, sobre la almohada. Le olfateó un poco y se sintió a gusto, amaba su olor. Le hacía sentir completo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar sentir que algo iba mal, había algo que no encajaba. Al menos no para él. Creía estar pasando por alucinaciones auditivas y olfativas. Y eso le inquietaba un poco.

Levi tiene **miedo** de irse y no regresar.

De no poder disfrutar el calor que _su_ mocoso tiene para darle.

De no poder ver más _su_ sonrisa.

No poder ver _su_ sonrisa.

No poder estar a _su_ lado.


	20. Décimo noveno latido

—Doctor, por favor, ¿él... va a...?

La mujer apretó los labios, en un vago intento de no sollozar, sus lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. Intentó usar todas sus fuerzas para no continuar llorando, pero fe inútil. Le dolía, le dolía verlo ahí. En la camilla, luchando por su vida. Odiaba escuchar el sonido la maquina que lo mantenía con vida. Lo odiaba. Sentía que se burlaba de ella, sentía que le decía: _«No va a despertar_ _»._ Su pecho se oprimía de solo pensar que no volvería a despertar. Ha pasado casi un año desde que sus ojos no han vuelto a abrirse. ¿Cuánto más debía esperar?

—Lamento decirle que ni siquiera yo estoy seguro, habrá que dejar esto en manos de Dios.

Pero la vida es solo un juego para ** _Él._**


	21. Vigésimo latido

Eren corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Se le había hecho costumbre ir corriendo a casa a penas terminaban las clases, estaba seguro de que Capitán se sentía solo cuando no estaba, odiaba hacerlo sentir así. Odiaba pensar que lo estaba haciendo. Su nueva rutina de ejercicio comenzó cuando Armin le dijo _«Algunos gatos se van de casa cuando se sienten solos, unos vuelven, otros no»._

 _Eren sintió cómo se rompía su corazón cuando lo imaginó._

Cuando escuchó esas palabras sintió miedo, mucho miedo, lo que menos quería era llegar un día y no encontrarlo. Aquello lo asustó de sobremanera y Armin lo notó, no supo decir si era una buena o mala señal. No sabía si era lo mejor. Recordar sería doloroso, darse cuenta que _él_ ya no podría estar a su lado sería aún peor.

«¡No! ¡El capitán no me abandonaría!»

 _No otra vez._

—¿Otra vez? ¡Deja de pensar en cosas raras, Eren! —se dijo a sí mismo cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa. Tomó algo de aire, sacó sus llaves y entró. Buscó desesperadamente a _Capitán_ , sus rodillas temblaron al pensar que ya no vería esos _hermosos_ ojos otra vez, tragó algo de saliva. Estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas, se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada—De seguro está en mi habitación.

Lo buscó, una vez más, con la mirada. Solo para cerciorarse. Mordió sus labios, nervioso, angustiado, usualmente Capitán estaba esperándolo en la sala. Subió las escaleras con rapidez, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que él iba a desaparecer si no lo encontraba cuando antes. Estaba desesperado, jamás había sentido que las escaleras eran infinitas.

 _Hasta ese día._

—¡Capitán! —gritó, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Estaba sudando, su respiración era agitada y las lágrimas roban por sus mejillas. No se percató de ello hasta que observó algo negro y peludo acostado en su almohada. No terminaba de entender por qué esa sensación de alivio inundó todo su ser, mucho menos por qué el _perderlo_ le afectaba tanto.

 _«A los catorce años uno no entiende muchas cosas»._

Eso es lo que pensaba.

Eso es lo que quería creer.

 **Eso es de lo que se estaba auto convenciendo.**

Eren _deseó_ no perder a Capitán.

 _Por desgracia, el destino tiene muchas cosas preparadas._

 _Y no todas son buenas, Eren._

 _Tienes que ser fuerte._

Porque el mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos.

* * *

Hay algo que me gustaría aclarar, es verdad que el fic tendrá un final _feliz,_ pero, por obvias razones, serán _mis_ finales felices. xDu Solo espero que cuando llegue el final del fic no quieran matarme.


	22. Vigésimo primer latido

Sin saber por qué su mocoso estaba llorando, sin por qué se sentía tan culpable, sin saber o entender muchas cosas, se acercó a él. Con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse si lo tocaba. Los papeles se invirtieron por un momento. Uno _hermosamente_ doloroso. Ver esas lágrima caer por sus mejillas, lo destruía poco a poco. No **recordaba** lo _horroroso_ que era verlo llorar.

«¿Lo vi llorar... en ese tiempo? No lo recuerdo... ¿por qué **no** lo recuerdo?»

 _Querido Levi, lo único que puede curar el alma son los sentidos; así como puede curar los sentidos excepto el alma._

 _¿Por qué será? ¿No entiendes la razón?_

 _Todavía es muy pronto para entiendas muchas cosas, mi pequeño Levi._

Demasiado _pronto._

Eren no dejaba de llorar, ni siquiera se había movido. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta, como si quisiera comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era real. Su corazón dolía, claro que lo hacía, el hecho de pensar que ya no estaría con el capitán le afectaba de sobremanera.

— _¡Capitán!_ Estaba aquí, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Por un minuto pensé que me había abandonado. De verdad lo lamento, no debí pensar algo así.

«Estúpido. Te he buscado desde que puedo recordarlo, ¿por qué te abandonaría?»

—Lo lamento, debo de parecerle un estúpido ¿verdad? No sé por qué estaba tan desesperado por encontrarlo, lo siento mucho. —Limpió sus lágrimas con las mangas de su uniforme, sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo. Aprovechando aquello, y que _Capitán_ se había acercado a él, abrazó a su _pequeño_ amigo. Tenerlo entre sus brazos le hacía sentir completo.

Levi no supo qué hacer, no podía hablar, no podía abrazarlo. Soltó un pequeño maullido, bastante bajo, ni siquiera sabía si debía hacerlo no, pero no quería quedarse callado. Sentía que _su_ mocoso desaparecería si no decía nada, que solo se alejaría y ya no podría volver a encontrarlo. Tuvo **miedo** de pensarlo. Levantó un poco una de sus patas y, con mucho cuidado, tocó su rostro.

«Estoy aquí, mocoso estúpido, estoy aquí contigo.»

Se miraron con cariño, dulzura, _amor._ Las palabras no parecían ser necesarias, al menos no entre ellos, bastaba con saber que estaban juntos. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos minutos, como si las respuestas a las preguntas que la vida les tenía preparadas estuvieran en los ojos del otro.

—Gracias, _Capitán_ , gracias.

Levi quiso, _deseó,_ creer que le agradecía porque, de alguna forma, había escuchado las palabras que salían de su corazón. Si podía escuchar lo que tanto gritaba, sabría lo mucho que lo ama. Comenzó a pedirle, a _implorarle_ , al cielo que fuera así. Ya no era fuerte, en ese momento ya no era el _hombre más fuerte de la humanidad_ , en ese momento, en ese maldito momento, era un pequeño minino.

 _Uno que había nacido únicamente para encontrarlo._

* * *

Hay algo que me gustaría aclarar. A pesar de que estoy narrando todo esto en tercera persona, he intentado que en los párrafos en donde _"habla"_ Levi no aparezca el nombre de Eren y viceversa. El por qué es bastante fácil de entender, ni Levi ni Eren recuerdan el nombre del otro. Levi tiene recuerdos fugases, desordenados, incompletos, y Eren no recuerda nada.

Es esta la razón por la que casi siempre pongo su mocoso cuando habla Levi y Capitán o Su nuevo/pequeño amigo cuando habla Eren (Y por hablar me refiero a lo que estoy narrando). El esto de cosas, y los mensajes, que estaré dejando a lo largo del fic ya los irán descubriendo. Espero que les guste el capítulo y el resto de la historia.

Gracias por leer, si te gustó deja un comentario.

Los quiere, Pandirafa.


	23. Vigésimo segundo latido

Levi esperó, por varias horas, a que su mocoso se calmara. Estaban acostado en la cama, acurrucados uno contra el otro. Justo antes de que el niño idiota se quedara dormido, dio varios golpecitos con sus patitas en su rostro, para llamar su atención, una vez que lo obtuvo, saltó de la cama. Comenzó a caminar, esperando que lo siguiera, y así fue, lo hizo.

—¿Qué ocurre _Capitán_? ¿Pasó algo mientras no estuve?

Se detuvieron en el lugar que quería, el librero. Ese era, a su parecer, el lugar con más polvo acumulado. Se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar, esperando que su _niño idiota_ entendería el mensaje.

—Uh… ¿pasa algo con el librero?

«Este niño es más estúpido de lo que pensaba.»

Movió su cola ligeramente y, con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló el librero y luego el polvo. El _inútil-en-la-limpieza-hasta-nuevo-aviso_ soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, por fin había entendido el mensaje. No era tan complicado de entenderlo, pero no esperaba que su _pequeño_ amigo fuera quien le dijera, indirectamente, que limpiara.

—¿A _Capitán_ le molesta la suciedad?

Lo único que obtuvo fue un maullido. Uno muy suave, apenas perceptible. Eren podría ser idiota, pero no tan idiota como para no entender el mensaje. Era bastante claro. Observó de reojo toda la casa, hacía, al menos, dos semanas que no limpiaba. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Sabía que debía limpiar muy bien toda la casa para mantener al _capitán_ contento.

 _Detrás de lo exquisito de este mundo siempre se oculta una tragedia._


	24. Vigésimo tercer latido

Después de varias semanas de únicamente ir a dormir a casa y regresar al trabajo sin siquiera haber visto a Eren, guardias pesadas en el hospital, y de remordimiento por haber dejado tanto tiempo solo y sin atención a su bebé, Carla regresó a casa. Asumiendo que hijo que estaría dormido, por lo menos hasta el mediodía, quería sorprenderlo haciéndole unos panqueques. Sin embargo, no esperó encontrar a su hijo despierto... ni mucho menos limpiando. Estuvo tentada a salir y verificar si esa era su casa, pero, por _obvias_ razones, ese _tenía_ que ser su domicilio ¿cómo habría abierto la puerta sino fuera sí? Esa era _su_ casa y ese era _su_ hijo, aunque en ese momento estuviera limpiando. Y estaba tan concentrado en ello que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Cariño —dijo, después de un unos minutos, su voz sobresaltó a Eren, quien giró lentamente a verla—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Eren parpadeó, confundido, no entendía el por qué de la pregunta de su madre. Recordó que hace poco le mintió, diciendo que estaba enfermo, y asumió que esa era la razón. Asintió varias veces y sonrío.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Ya no me duele el estómago, ¿estás cansada? ¿Quieres ir a recostarte? Yo seguiré limpiando la casa, no te preocupes.

—Cariño…

—¿Mmh?

Eren no entendía por qué su madre se veía tan preocupada. Llegó a sentirse mal, si su madre estaba tan preocupada por un simple daño de estómago, no quería ni imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si tuviera fiebre por varios días.

—Mamá, en serio... no te preocupes, ya todo está bien.

—No es verdad, es muy serio. Demasiado, no puedo creerlo.

—Ma-.

—¡Estás limpiando! ¡Sin que yo te lo pida o pague! ¡¿Qué hiciste con mi bebé?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde lo tienes?!

Tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta que su madre estaba jugándole una broma. En un principio no supo qué responder, pero al ver la forma en que su madre traba de controlar su risa, se sintió avergonzado.

—¡Mamá! No es para tanto... —Después de murmurar lo último, hizo un puchero. Su cara tenía algo de polvo, cosa que hizo que se viera entre tierno y gracioso. Los pucheros de su hijo siempre podían con ella. Pero, por desgracia para Eren, ni siquiera así pudo detener la risa de su madre.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero es que es demasiado extraño que estés limpiando tan temprano en la mañana.—Comentó después de terminar de reír, arregló un poco su ropa, en un vago intento de sonar casual. Aunque no pudo parecerlo.

—Uh, _Capitán_ me hizo levantarme temprano para limpiar.

—¿El capitán...?

Carla hizo una mueca, ella no recordaba a ninguna amistad de Eren que tuviera ese apodo, de hecho, estaba segura que a duras penas se hablaba con el resto de las personas, siempre le había costado ser amigos. Estuvo apunto de exigir explicaciones sobre quién era el capitán, dónde y cuándo lo había conocido, hasta que escuchó un leve maullido venir de las escaleras.

Levi llegó, caminado de forma elegante. Pasó frente a Carla, observando todo a su alrededor. Maulló una vez más para llamar la atención del _ya-no-tan-inútil-en-la-limpieza_ e indicarle que todavía había polvo en algunas de las fotografías que colgaban en la pared, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte del minino, él entendió el mensaje.

Sorprendida, Carla miró a su hijo esperando una respuesta. Tuvo que esperar a que terminara de quitar el polvo de las fotografías, y que Capitán lo aprobara, para que éste la mirara. Ella arqueó una ceja, pidiendo explicaciones. Levi, únicamente, maulló e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si fuera una reverencia. Siempre hay una vez para todo, y esta la primera vez que Carla veía a un gato tan _peculiar._

—Así que… ¿tú eres Capitán? —Levi asintió, otra vez. Carla sonrió, sintió algo en su pecho al ver su mirada, es como si el destino le gritara que esos estarían mucho más presente en sus vidas de lo que pensaba. Se agachó un poco y acarició su mentón, provocando que ronroneara. —Bienvenido a la familia.

Cuando Eren escuchó a su madre, sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por la alegría. Había estado preocupado de que no le permitieran quedarse con Capitán, de verdad que lo estaba, porque él no quería apartarse de él. No es que hubiera olvidado pedir permiso, es solo que había estado ignorando esa angustia y miedo que tenía de que le dijeran que no. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ese día sí lo había olvidado. Estaba más ocupado en terminar de limpiar para que el _capitán _ estuviera feliz. Porque _Capitán_ quería que todo estuviera limpio, y Eren quería cumplir sus caprichos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

 _Después de todo la única diferencia entre un capricho y una pasión "de por vida", es que el capricho dura algo más._

—¡Eres la mejor, mamá! ¡La mejor!

Carla sonrío. Observó a su hijo abrir sus brazos y se enderezó, sin dejar de sonreír, e hiso lo mismo. Esperando que su hijo la abrazara. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo arrodillado en el suelo, abrazando a su peludo amigo. El pequeño gato, intentó alejar su rostro cuando se percató del polvo que cargaba encima.

—Cariño, creo que... Capitán no quiere quedar lleno de polvo.

—Oh, es verdad. Lo siento mucho, _Capitán._

—¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño? Terminaré la limpieza por ti.

—No, está bien, mamá. Debes de estar cansada, ve a descansar. Yo terminaré de limpiar, Capitán pensará que soy un niño minado.

Levi soltó un pequeño maullido cuando escuchó el comentario de _su_ mocoso, tanto él, como su madre lo tomaron como una afirmación de su parte.

—Capitán, al parecer, es bueno inculcando valores. —Se rio—Cuida a mi hijo ¿si?

 **«Con mi vida, lo cuidaré con mi vida»**

Escucharon otro maullido de, como ellos pensaban, afirmación. Eren sintió un cálido sentimiento inundar su pecho, uno que no supo cómo describir. Cómo llamarlo. _Cómo_ interpretarlo.

 _«A los catorce años uno no entiende muchas cosas»._

Volvió a repetirse.

—Mamá, puedo cuidarme solo.

Todavía había muchas cosas que él no podía entender.


	25. Vigésimo cuarto latido

Grisha intentó oponerse a la idea de que tener un gato, pero después de ver los ojitos de cachorrito de su esposa e hijo, accedió. Capitán era oficialmente parte de la familia. Grisha lo había conocido una semana después de Carla (lo que significaba que tenía dos semanas viviendo con ellos, en ese momento). A la tercera semana, fue cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Eren limpiaba la casa, su cuarto, todos los días, hacía su tarea y estudiaba con más empeño. Sus calificaciones habían mejorado (o al menos eso era lo que alegaba él). Nunca fue un mal estudiante, era uno promedio, no tan bueno pero tampoco tan malo. Incluso algunos profesores habían notado su cambio, los primeros días, en los que había comenzado a participar en clase, estaban entre confundidos y sorprendidos. Al cabo de una semana, ya se les había hecho normal. Armin y Mikasa también le habían preguntado el por qué de su cambio, pero Eren nunca les respondía, evadía la preguntas o cambiaba el tema.

Sus padres se habían quedado sorprendidos al ver el _ligero_ , como solía decir Eren, cambio de su hijo. Todo se había originado una mañana en la que Eren había salido temprano de clases, llegó sonriente a casa, subió las escaleras y encontró a su _peludo_ amigo sentado, junto a sus calificaciones del mes pasado, mirándolo fijamente. Tragó saliva, casi podía sentir como lo estaba regañando con la mirada. No sabía a quién le tenía más miedo, a sus padres o Capitán (Mikasa es un caso aparte). Eren supo que, por desgracia, desde esa noche debía estudiar para mejorar sus notas. Con varios ochos, algún siete, y quizás un nueve, él estaría contento, el _problema_ era Capitán.

Grisha y Carla habían descubierto aquello un domingo. Ambos habían salido del hospital, estuvieron trabajando un poco más de lo normal para que los dos pudieran estar con Eren por, al menos, unos tres días. Salieron del hospital a las nueve de la mañana, pasaron por el supermercado y llegaron a su domicilio casi al mediodía. Encontraron a Eren estudiando en la mesa, con varios libros y cuadernos a su alrededor, y, frente a ellos, estaba Capitán. Supervisando su sesión de estudio. Cuando Eren se percató de la presencia de sus padres los miró, haciendo un puchero, pidió que intentaran convencer a Capitán de que lo dejara descansar el resto del día pero fue inútil.

Levi, enojado, comenzó a dar ligeros golpes, con sus patas delanteras, en la cabeza de su mocoso. A regañadientes, este regresó su vista a los libros. Grisha no supo qué decir, Carla sabía que era un gato _peculiar,_ pero no sabía qué tan _peculiar_ podría llegar a ser. Era, sin duda, toda una caja de sorpresas.

Eren sintió cómo su padre le daba ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, animándolo, alzó la vista para mirarlo, pero éste ya se había ido a la cocina a ayudar a su madre. Regresó su vista a los ojos grises con bordes azules, que tanto le gustaban, y suspiró. Intentó, de nuevo, convencerlo de que era suficiente estudio por ese día, pero no lo consiguió. Capitán golpeó un par de veces el libro con su pata derecha. Hizo un par de pucheros y regresó su vista a los libros. Una vez más, un _gato_ había podido con él. El  capitán ha podido dominarlo. Eso era algo que nunca le diría a Armin o Mikasa.

Le gustaba pensar que aquello era un secreto que compartía con _Capitán._

Quería que cada recuerdo con él fuera especial.

Ese era su más grande **deseo**.

 _Querido Eren, recuerda, el mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos._

 _Debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas._

 _Ya sea si el es malo o bueno, se cumpla o no, podrías terminar sufriendo_.

Carla observó, desde lejos, como su hijo seguía haciéndole pucheros y gestos, a su parecer, muy tiernos, a Capitán. Le causaba algo de gracia ver a esos, después de un rato, decidió tomarle algunas fotografías, incluso varios vídeos. Grisha la regañó con la mirada, pero, al cabo de un rato, pidió que se las pasara. Incluso a él le parecía tierno, y algo extraño, el ambiente. No había duda de que ese pequeño gato iba era como una pequeña luz en la casa. Estaba seguro que le su hijo sería feliz con él.

 _El futuro será igual al pasado, y el pecado que un día fue cometido con pesadumbre, será cometido muchas veces más, con alegría._

El problema es, que por desgracia, no sólo le causará felicidad.

El **dolor** también es parte de la **vida**.

¿No es así?

* * *

Sé que en este momento el fanfic no tiene mucha acogida, me atrevo a decir que solo dos personas parecen leerlo, pero de igual forma quiero continuar y acabarlo. Muchas gracias a esas dos personas, a pesar de que el último comentario que pusieron fue en el capítulo ocho y ahora estamos por el veinticuatro, me animaron bastante. En ese momento no pensé que tendría comentarios tan pronto. Espero que las lecturas y comentarios aumente, me gustaría saber la opinión de todos.

Agradezco sus lecturas, de todo corazón.

Gracias por todo,

los quiere,

Pandirafa.


	26. Vigésimo quinto latido

Cuando Levi no estaba molestando al _niño idiota,_ se encontraba durmiendo o revisando qué parte de la casa tenía polvo o no. Aunque últimamente lo que más hacía era dormir. Le sorprendía un poco haber pasado casi dos meses sin poder escuchar el nombre de su mocoso. Carla le decía _«cariño»_ y Grisha solía llamarle _«hijo»_ , llegó debatirse si ese niño en verdad tenía **nombre**. ¿Qué tan mala podría ser su suerte? Parecía que la vida tenía un sentimiento de amorodio con él. No podía quejarse, no del todo, había encontrado a _su_ mocoso.

Estaba con _él._

Estaban juntos.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

 _«Tantas cosas...»_

No podía enojarse, no por completo, ha logrado que quería. Lo que _deseaba._ Se encontró con _su_ mocoso, estaba a _su_ lado, incluso tenía a Hanji apoyándolo y molestándolo. Eran momentos así, cuando se ponía a analizar su situación, en los que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Iba a quedarse con él, lo haría, era lo que había **deseado** desde que tuvo _consciencia,_ pero terminaría viendo cómo se enamoraba de alguien más y, si llegaba a vivir tanto, cómo se casaba con otra persona. Se iría y lo dejaría solo, estaba convencido de que pasaría tarde o temprano. Pero no importaba, claro que no, él está preparado para eso. _O por lo menos eso es lo que_ él _cree._ Tiene un boleto en primera fila para que le rompan el corazón. Para que _él_ lo haga.

«Sería un privilegio que me rompieras el corazón».

 _Querido Levi, espero que digas lo mismo cuando eso pase._

 _Si es que llega a pasar._

 _¿Alguna vez has pensado que quizás seas tú quién lo haga?_

 _Quizás tú le rompas el corazón a él y no al revés._


	27. Vigésimo sexto latido

A pesar de todo, Eren había mantenido su palabra. Llevaba de vez en cuando a Levi a la veterinaria, algo de rutina. En ocasiones lo dejaba ahí mientras estaba en clases, creía que era lo mejor, no le gustaba dejar solo al capitán. Y cuando la escuela empezó a tener un par de actividades obligatorias, tuvo que dejarlo con ella todo el día, en más de una ocasión, cosa que no le molestaba pero lo hacía sentir celoso. Él quería estar con su capitán.

Hanji hacía lo de siempre, hablarle de su vida, de lo que hacía, de Erwin, molestarle un poco y decir algún que otro comentario sobre Eren (aunque ella tampoco mencionaba _su_ nombre). A ella parecía no afectarle el hecho de que su viejo amigo renaciera como un gato. Hasta parecía encantada de poder molestarlo por ese motivo. Levi, por otra parte, comenzaba a verse cansado, dormía la mayor parte del día y de noche, Eren pensaba que solo era un gatito dormilón pero Hanji sabía, presentía, que había algo más. Aunque no podía asegurarlo. Incluso pensó que estaba volviendo a padecer insomnio (siendo esta la razón por la que se encontraba tan cansado). Para asegurarse de la salud de su amigo no estuviera peligrando, le realizó varios chequeos pero fue inútil. Levi _estaba_ saludable.

 _Hanji tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar._

 _Deseó que solo se quedara como un pensamiento._

 _Pero el mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos._

Lo único que Levi podía hacer para fomentar sus conversaciones con Hanji era maullar, arañar o bostezar. Algunas veces asentía, otras solo la miraba. Se había acostumbrado a escucharla hablar de su vida y muchas otras cosas, estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que ella había logrado en tan poco tiempo. Era joven, apenas debía de estar por los veinticinco años. Puede que _gafas-de-mierda_ estuviera loca, pero era muy inteligente.

 _Algunos dicen: La juventud es lo único que vale la pena._

 _¿Sería verdad?_

Levi bostezó, se sentía tan cansado que comenzaba a ver borroso. Estaba padeciendo una alucinación auditiva, esta vez podía escuchar el pitido de una máquina, una muy fastidiosa, a su parecer. Cerró sus ojos y trató de ignorar, por completo, el molesto ruido. Al cabo de un rato el pitido pasó a ser un zumbido constante y monótono, que puede adormecerte si lo escuchas por mucho tiempo. Era el traqueteo rítmico de un tren. Uno que lo invitaba a dormir.

 _Detrás de lo exquisito del mundo se esconde una gran tragedia._

Hanji le miró, algo preocupada, dio un pequeño respiro y se fue de su habitación. Decidió dejarlo dormir, en verdad lucía cansado. _Deseó_ que todo en verdad estuviera bien, no quería volver a perder a su amigo, no **todavía**. _Quería_ pensar que podía recuperarlo como un ser humano.


	28. Vigésimo séptimo latido

—¡Rápido! ¡El paciente está perdiendo el pulso!


	29. Vigésimo octavo latido (Parte uno)

Por algunas circunstancias, un evento escolar, Eren ha estado ocupado casi todas las tardes de las últimas dos semanas. Tuvo la mala suerte de ser uno de escogidos para ayudar. Dado que nadie quería quedarse las tardes en la escuela, la maestra se vio en la obligación de escoger al azar varias personas. No pudo negarse cuando dijeron su nombre, todos habían accedido. Estaba irritado, últimamente casi no tenía tiempo para pasar con _Capitán,_ estuvo tentado a decirle a la maestra _«¡No puedo ayudar! ¡Tengo que llegar a casa rápido para estar con mi gato!»,_ pero prefirió no hacer el ridículo. De igual forma no hubiera sido una excusa válida para ella. No le desagradaba dejar a _su querido Capitán_ con la señorita Zoe, ella le caía muy bien (aunque eso no le quitaba lo rara), lo que odiaba era no poder estar más tiempo con él. Por todas las actividades que se han dado en su escuela, últimamente lo único que hacía al llegar a casa era hacer su tarea y dormir (a veces ni siquiera hacía su tarea). Le encantaba la idea de terminar ese año y salir de vacaciones, pero odiaba todos los acontecimientos que se daban. Su escuela tenía la tradición de hacer una feria casi a finales del año lectivo, eran divertidas y podían asistir personas de fuera de la institución. Era un evento muy esperado por todas las personas de la ciudad, siempre eran divertidos y alegres. Él también espera con ansias la feria. Pero detesta tener que cargar cosas pesadas y esa era otra cosa que odiaba de ser escogido para ayudar, la enorme cantidad de esfuerzo que tiene que hacer. Pero mientras más rápido termine, más rápido estará junto al  capitán. _Su_ capitán.

 _«Había salido de la habitación dando fuertes pisotones, quería llorar, quería sacar todo lo que tenía dentro de su pecho. Esperaba que lo que acababa de ver no fuera más que un sueño, un_ muy _horrible sueño. Sintió asco al recordar como esa mujer se pegaba y coqueteaba descaradamente con_ él _, la persona de quien estaba **enamorado** , su pecho dolió al darse cuenta que _él _no había hecho nada por apartarla. Intentó contener su llanto, las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Intentó discernir cómo había acabado todo así, cómo pasó de ser un desconocido, un simple superior, a ser la persona más importante del mundo._ Su _mundo._

 _—Oi, niño._

 _Se tensó al escucharlo, lo ha asustado, no esperó que lo siguiera, no esperó que se hubiera percatado de su desaparición. Giró su cuerpo lentamente, con mirada fija en el suelo, sus cabellos alcanzaban a tapar sus ojos. Aquello molestó a la otra persona,_ él _amaba sus ojos. Amaba esos ojos tan verdes, tan intensos, que habrían podido transformar todo el dióxido de carbono en oxígeno. Amaba todo de_ él _, especialmente su sonrisa._

 _—¿Sí...?_

 _—¿Por qué no te quedaste? No tenías que irte de ese modo._

 _No respondió, no quería responder. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿«Lo siento, me puse celoso al verlo con esa mujer»? No iba a hacerlo, no podía hacerlo. Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos._

 _—Te hice una pregunta, responde estúpido niño._

 _—No me sentía a gusto._

 _Estaba consciente de que su voz fue apenas un murmullo, si el pasillo no se encontrara en silencio, vacío, posiblemente, no habría podido ser escuchado. Su oreja se sentía un poco caliente, él sabía lo que eso significaba, era fácil deducir que estaba mintiendo. Había sido atrapado._

 _—¿Es así? —Arqueó una ceja, ante su respuesta._

 _—Sí._

 _—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estás llorando?_

 _Llevó una de sus manos a sus mejillas, era verdad, estaba llorando, en algún momento había dejado de retener el agua acumulada y simplemente la dejó fluir._

 _—Dime la verdad, no me gusta... no me gusta verte así. No me gusta verte llorar._

 _—¿Por qué no alejó a esa mujer?_

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—¡Diga la verdad! ¿¡Por qué no la alejó!?—Levantó bruscamente su mirada, tenía los ojos rojos y sus labios temblaban. Estaba inseguro, no quería decir nada más, pero la bomba había sido soltada y ya no podía callar.—¿¡Tanto le gustaba tener a esa mujer pegado a usted!?_

 _—¿Estás celoso?_

 _—…_

 _—Erwin me dejó bastante claro que no podía ser irrespetuoso o grosero, no con ella. Por eso no la alejé. No quería que se acercara tanto, se veía muy... sucia._

 _Sollozó. Retrocedió un par de pasos al sentir cómo el otro avanzaba, a pesar de que él le había dicho sus sentimientos, no había obtenido una respuesta clara. Era normal que se sintiera inseguro ¿no es así? Él nunca ha afirmado que le corresponde. Y eso le duele, le entristecía, le hace sufrir. Cuando su espalda chocó con el final del pasillo, optó por volver a hablar. ¿Qué más podía perder? Lo mejor sería aclarar sus dudas._

 _—¿Yo... yo le gusto...?_

 _Intentó limpiar sus lágrimas pero fue inútil, no importa cuánto limpiara, ellas simplemente no se detenían._

 _—No me gustas—respondió. Esas palabras fueron suficiente para destrozar su corazón.—No me gustas—repitió—, no es un simple gustar lo que me ocurre contigo. Te **necesito** , te_ deseo _, te... amo.»_

Un sueño, un recuerdo, un algo, apareció en su mente. Parecía un cortometraje, uno en donde él era el protagonista, sintió el dolor, las lágrimas, la tristeza, la alegría. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al recordar esas simples palabras _«Te necesito, te_ deseo _, te... amo»_ , su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y lo que sea que estuviera cargando cayó bruscamente al suelo. El mundo comenzaba a volverse negro. Le faltaba aire, sentía que ya no podía respirar.

—¡Eren!

Lo último que escuchó fue un grito lleno de preocupación de Mikasa, lo último que sintió fue cómo su cuerpo cayó al suelo, lo último que vio fue el cielo. Estaba comenzando a nublarse. Parecía que iba comenzar a llover.


	30. Vigésimo octavo latido (Parte dos)

_Las cosas nunca suceden como las imaginas._

 _¿No es así?_

 _¿Quién hubiera imaginado que su amor sería tan grande?_

Hanji había recibido una llamada de Erwin, parecía ser algo casual, pero el problema se dio cuando este le pedía que lo visitara. Había tenido un accidente la noche anterior, lo habían internado y ahora se estaba comenzando a aburrir. Le había pedido que, por lo menos, le visitara por una hora. Intentó decirle que no podía, que estaba ocupada, pero de alguna u otra manera terminó aceptando. Se despidió de la pequeña bolita de pelos y le dijo que regresaría en un rato, este ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía dormido.

Tomó su bolso y sacó las llaves de su coche, no le gustaba mucho conducir pero tenía que hacerlo de vez en cuando. En su camino al hospital solo hizo una parada, la floristería, estaba segura que unas flores no vendrían nada mal. Y con eso se estaba comprometiendo a visitarlo un par de veces más, no era tan cruel para dejarlo solo y aburrido en un hospital con tres costillas, el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda rota. No podría. Al menos no en ese momento. Cuando llegó preguntó en recepción el piso y la habitación en la que se encontraba el ex comandante, caminó perezosamente hasta los elevadores y espero a que estos abrieran. Entró e indicó el piso al que quería ir. Mientras reproducía, en su cabeza, la clásica música de ascensor, se preguntó quién fue la primera persona que decidió ponerle esa canción. Para empezar, ni siquiera recordaba dónde había escuchado la tonada por primera vez. ¿Una película? ¿Una serie? ¿En un ascensor? No lo recordaba. Y ya que había comenzado a divagar sobre los ascensores... ¿los calvos deben usar shampoo o jabón para el cuerpo? ¿Se lavaban la calva? ¿Deberían usar shampoo de coco? ¿Les ardería la cabeza cuando hiciera mucho sol? ¿Tendrían que ponerse bloqueador solar en la calva? ¿Cuál era el número de la habitación de Erwin?

«Ops. Bueno, estoy en el piso correcto, solo buscaré la habitación»

Salió del ascensor, esta vez pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, después volvería a pensar en los calvos y sus problemas. Estuvo tentada a gritar el nombre de su amigo, pero la terminarían sacando del hospital si lo hacía. Optó revisar habitación por habitación hasta encontrar a Erwin, solo debía disculparse si entraba en la equivocaba. Con su típica sonrisa, entró en la primera habitación que encontró.

 _Grave error._

Abrió tanto sus ojos que, por un minuto, llegó a pensar que se saldrían de sus cuencas. El ramo de ramo flores cayó al suelo, sus piernas temblaron, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para no caerse. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño. _Él_ no podía estar ahí ¿o sí?

 _Fue en ese momento en que supo que su extraño presentimiento se volvería realidad._

 _Y no estaba segura de qué sentir al respecto._


	31. Vigésimo noveno latido (Parte uno)

_«Esa noche se dieron su primer beso. Oficialmente era pareja. No podía estar más feliz, él le había correspondido, le había dicho que lo ama. Que lo necesita. El beso era torpe, ninguno tenía experiencia en el amor, fueron el primer todo del otro. El primer amor. La primera vez. El primer beso. La primera pareja. La primera gran_ pérdida _.»_

—¡Capitán!

Eren despertó de golpe, estaba algo sudado. Se sentía asustado, confundido, desesperado. No está seguro de qué es exactamente con lo que ha soñado, muchos quién es la persona con la que estaba en ese mundo. No entiende qué fue todo eso, pero sabe que es importante. _Muy_ importante. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse que le zumban los oídos. Que hay personas a su alrededor. Que _escucha_ murmullos. Todos le están viendo, preocupados, puede saberlo a simple vista. Sus ojos lo demuestran. Puede observar a Mikasa, Historia, Armin (el cual debió haberse ido hace mucho, él no tenía que ayudar), Jean y Marco. Hay un par de personas más, pero no las conoce, no son de son de su clase. Observa y escucha salir a su maestra de la enfermería (y junto a ella las personas que no son de su clase).

—Eren—Mikasa es la primera en hablar, intenta mantener un tonto calmado y tranquilo—, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

No contestó. Prefirió analizar a fondo el cómo se siente, pero ese es el principal problema. No sabe cómo se siente. No está seguro de lo que siente. Su corazón no ha dejado de latir con rapidez, le duele el pecho, pero a la vez tiene un extraño calor agradable. No sabe lo que ocurre con su cuerpo. Con él.

 _«Cuando tienes catorce años todavía hay mucho por comprender»._

—Eren, ¿todo bien?

Esta vez es Armin quien habla. El silencio de su amigo le está comenzando a preocupar, más de lo que está, se siente diferente. No parece ser la misma persona con la habló esta mañana, no del todo, al menos, todo esto le está comenzando a traer malos recuerdos. Contuvo un jadeo de solo pensarlo.

 _Es aquello que todos quieren olvidar pero están obligados a recordar._

Eren está comenzando a sentirse asfixiado, quiere ir a casa, quiere abrazar al capitán y quedarse dormido. No quería _estar_ solo, _sentirse_ solo. No quería estar sin el  capitán, sin _Capitán_... ¿Sin el _capitán_? Él simplemente quería irse de ese lugar. Estaba empezando a incomodarse, todos lo miraban como si fuera un bicho un raro, como si fuera _un monstruo._

—No soy un monstruo—murmura. Más para sí que para el resto. Armin, que se había acercado un poco más, ha podido escucharlo.

—¿Eh?—dice con duda. No está del todo seguro si lo que ha escuchado es lo que él ha dicho.

—Quiero irme a casa—responde con voz apagada. Todos intercambian miradas y después asienten, será lo mejor.

—No sería correcto obligarlo a quedarse.

—Historia tiene razón, no es correcto. Lo mejor sería que se quedara en casa un par días.—Eren abre los ojos, sorprendido, no esperó que Hanji apareciera en _su_ escuela, en la enfermería, en _ese_ momento. Mucho menos que estuviera despeinada y con arañazos en el rostro. Parecía como si hubiera sido atacada por un animal salvaje.

—Señorita Zoe, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—Primero lo primero, ¿cómo conoce a Historia?—Jean alza una ceja, esperando una respuesta. Poniendo a prueba sus conocimientos, sus recuerdos. Hanji se ajusta los lentes y sonríe.

—Oh, eso es una maravillosa historia. Resulta que el mes pasado me topé con Historia mientras esta-.

—¡S-Señorita Hanji! ¡No lo diga!—Historia, obviamente nerviosa, se acercó a ella y le cubrió la boca con sus manos. Hanji asintió un par de veces, descubrió su boca y miró a Eren una vez más.

—Resulta que tu maestra es una vieja conocida, me llamó al ver que no despertabas y quiso que pasara a revisar cómo estabas.

—Entiendo, creo, pero...

—He estudiado medicina y medicina veterinaria.

—Ah...

—Sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor llamar a sus padres.—Marco toma la palabra, está preocupado. Desde que escuchó el grito de Mikasa y vio a Eren en el suelo, repitió y repitió que llamaran a sus padres. Ellos debían de saberlo.

—No, está bien. No quiero preocuparlos, me encuentro bien.

—¿Realmente estás bien? Si te sientes mal puedo preguntarle a mamá si te puedes quedar en casa, ella estará encantada.

—Está bien, Mikasa. No te preocupes.

—Eh... eres mucho más popular de lo que creí, ¿qué le debo decir al _amargadín_? De seguro está celoso.

Ni Jean, ni Sasha, ni el resto de los chicos sabía qué decir. Estaban siendo espectadores pero ninguno sabía qué comentar. Todos poseían sus recuerdos o algunos, Marco solo tenía la mitad de ellos y Sasha parecía recordar lo costoso que era comer carne. No estaban seguros sobre comentar o no algo sobre _ese_ mundo, _esa_ época, hasta donde sabían Eren no tenía ningún recuerdo.

—¿Celoso? Un momento, ¿el capitán está aquí?—pregunta, esperanzado. Desea verlo, lo hace con todo su ser.

—¿Quieres verlo?

—Quiero verlo.

—Ya escuchaste _enanín_ , entra.—Con una sonrisa burlona se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco, lo suficiente, para el pequeño gato entrara. A paso elegante se aceró a la cama y con gran agilidad saltó hacia ella.

—¡Capitán!—Eren tomó a su _peludo_ amigo, entre sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Sonrió contento, feliz, completo.

Fue cuando vieron esa sonrisa de Eren que entendieron el por qué le dio ese nombre a un gato, el por qué se despertó gritando esa palabra. Fue ahí que se percataron quién era, _quién fue_ , el pequeño minino. Armin, Mikasa y Hanji _sabían_ la verdad. Pero para los demás fue como un balde de agua fría. Poco a poco fueron saliendo de la enfermería, lo mejor sería dejar a esos dos solos.


	32. Vigésimo noveno latido (Parte dos)

_Aquel día, la esperanza, tuvo un sueño singular. Vestía ropa extraña, habitaba un mundo que no recordaba haber visto, sujetaba armas desconocidas. Y, a su lado, se encontraba un extraño._

 _Uno que hacía latir con fuerza su corazón._

Con mucha dulzura besó la cabeza de Capitán. En verdad deseó verlo con todo su ser, no entendía por qué, ni mucho menos por qué seguía haciéndolo. Capitán está ahí, con él, a _su_ lado. ¿Por qué seguía deseando encontrar, ver, _estar_ con el  capitán? No lo tenía del todo claro. Volvió a sentirse completo, o bueno, _casi_ completo, estaba a gusto. Un poco confundido sobre varias cosas, pero ya pensaría después en eso. Ahora quería disfrutar de esa _pequeña_ felicidad que sentía cuando estaba a _su_ lado.

 _El silencio es sagrado; tiene la capacidad de unir a las personas, porque solo aquellos que se sienten cómodos en compañía de otro pueden estar juntos sin hablar._

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, de nuevo, parecía que las palabras no eran necesarias. Y en verdad no lo eran. Sus corazones gritaban todo lo que no podían decir. Eren se enterneció al ver a _Capitán_ mover, ligeramente, sus orejas. Quiso darle un beso en la nariz, de hecho, lo intentó, pero su pequeño amigo le dio ligeros golpes en el rostro para que se detuviera. Soltó una pequeña risa, aquello le causa mucha más ternura. Sus patitas son _suaves_ y lindas. Aprovechando que seguía recibiendo pequeños golpes por en su rostro, tomó una de sus pata y le dio un beso. Capitán se removió, incluso le gruñó, pero no se le alejó. Sonrió, con cariño, aquello se le hizo tan _nostálgico_ , tan _cálido,_ como si no fuera la primera vez que veía una reacción así. Como si no fuera la primera vez que esos ojos le decían _tanto_ y a la vez _nada._

 _A Levi siempre le había sorprendido la forma en que su mocoso tiene de mirar, la vida, el mundo, a él. Tanto en el pasado, como en el presente._

—¿Quiere regresar a casa, _Capitán?_ —preguntó. Las personas podrían llamarle loco o idiota, por hablarle a un gato, por esperar _su_ respuesta. Le gustaba hablarle, amaba hacerlo. No es tan raro hablarle a tus mascotas, todos lo hacen. Recibió un maullido en respuesta, sin dejar de sonreír, lo dejó con cuidado en la cama y se levantó. Sintió algo de dolor en cuerpo, en especial en el trasero, esperaba, realmente esperaba, que fuera por el golpe. Pudo divisar su mochila en un rincón cercano, se acercó y la tomó. Luego preguntaría quién tuvo la amabilidad de llevarle su mochila, tenía que agradecerle. Regresó su vista a la pequeña, y _linda_ , bola de pelos que estaba observándole, lo tomó entre sus brazos y acarició su mentón.—Es hora de irnos, _Capitán._

 _El corazón es como una palomita de maíz. Basta con calentarlo y añadir un poco de aceite de buena voluntad para que florezca en pétalos de piel._

Levi ronroneó, a veces odiaba sus instintos gatunos. Pero a su mocoso parecían encantarle, por lo que no debía quejarse, no demasiado. Salieron de la enfermería y caminaron por el pasillo, podía escuchar como su niño idiota tarareaba una canción. Seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Y Levi estaba encantando con ello, amaba esa sonrisa. Su corazón se sentía cálido. Eran momentos así en los que pensaba que no le importaba ser un gato. Peor es nada. Por lo menos podía estar con él. Verlo sonreír. Verlo feliz. No le importaría vivir el resto de su vida con un amor unilateral. Estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado.

 _Cada segundo que pasa a su lado, es un beso que señala tiempo, una marca para recordar que ese instante **no** se ha perdido. No se ha olvidado. No se ha desvanecido._

Se encontraron con Armin, Mikasa y Hanji, en el final del pasillo. Los demás habían regresado a sus casas. Eren suspiró, lo complicado iba a empezar. Tardó unos diez minutos en convencer a sus amigos, en especial a Mikasa, de que se encontraba bien. Alegó que era por cansancio, después de todo, últimamente no dormía lo suficiente. Después de pasar otros quince minutos más diciendo que podía regresar a casa solo, terminó cediendo ante la oferta de ser llevado por Hanji. Armin y Mikasa se sentían más tranquilos de ese modo. Hanji le pidió que se adelantara, indicándole dónde se encontraba su auto. Estuvo tentado a irse, aprovechando que lo habían dejado solo, pero sabía que terminaría teniendo problemas con sus amigos y era lo que menos quería.

—¿Seguros que no quieren que los lleve también?

—No se preocupe, señorita Zo-.

—Pequeño, puedes decirme Hanji.

—Uh, está bien. No se preocupe, Hanji, Mikasa y yo debemos terminar un par de cosas antes. Nos tardaremos un poco.

—Oh, ya veo.~ Entonces nos vemos, chicos.—Tomó algo de aire y comenzó a correr— ¡No terminen demasiado sudados después de su sesión de _ejercicio!_

—¡E-Espere! ¡¿Q-Qu-Qué quiere decir con eso?!

No obtuvieron respuesta, Hanji había desaparecido. Se quedaron de pie, uno al lado de otro, con las caras completamente rojas. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había entendido con su comentario? Ellos no tenían ese tipo de relación, estaban tan avergonzados que no podían mirarse a los ojos. Ni siquiera se habían movido. Estaban quietos, tanto que parecían maniquís.

—Solo... vayamos a terminar esa maldita pancarta.

—S-Sí, se-será lo mejor...

 _El corazón es cómo un pájaro nocturno. Espera algo en silencio y, cuando llega el momento, alza el vuelo dirigiéndose en línea recta hacia ello._


	33. Vigésimo noveno latido (Parte tres)

_Los corazones no se unen mediante de la armonía. Lo hacen, a decir verdad, mediante sus heridas. Su dolor. Fragilidad. No existe silencio sin un grito desgarrador. No existe perdón que se derrame sin sangre. No existe aceptación sin pasar por un intenso sentimiento de pérdida._

Una vez dentro de auto, Eren comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Hanji no decía nada, pero parecía estar analizándolo. Podía ser rara, un poco loca, según muchos, pero era una buena persona. Amable y considerada. Sabía el por qué de su silencio, el por qué lo miraba y el por qué lo estaba llevando a casa.

Las preguntas silenciosas fueron lanzadas en el momento que se subió al vehículo.

Y ella quería respuestas.

—Sí he tenido problemas para dormir...

—Eh, yo no he dicho nada.~

—Pero lo está pensando.

—Eres más asusto de lo que pareces, ¿sabes?

 _Abre esas alas fuertes que tienes. Vuela._

 _Son tuyas. Las alas de la libertad._

Se encogió los hombros, suspiró y acarició la cabeza del Capitán. No había querido meterlo en su jaula, por lo que prefirió sentarlo sobre sus piernas. No obtuvo quejas, los dos se sentían a gusto. Hanji sonrió al verlos, olvidando, por un momento, lo que vio en el hospital, estaba segura que ellos podrían matarla de diabetes. Son demasiado tiernos. Demasiado dulces.

 _La vida siempre necesita pequeñas cantidades de azúcar para hacerla menos amarga._

Unos veinte minutos después, Haji se estacionó frente a la casa de Eren. Levi se había quedado dormido, sobre el regazo de él, se veía tan tierno que ninguno quería despertarlo. Los gatos tienen poderes sobrenaturales. No hay duda. Observó cómo Eren, de mala gana, despertaba a Levi con una expresión de terror. No tenía que preguntar para saber por qué la ponía, sabía que el _amargadín_ podía despertar de muy mal humor en ocasiones. Su rostro había tenido que aprenderlo. Intentó despertarlo una mañana, en la que Eren lo había llevado de visita, y este le saltó encima arañándola. Todavía lo recuerda, él tampoco sabía si los calvos tenían que usar shampoo o jabón para el cuerpo. Para fortuna para ambos, Levi no los atacó.

—Gracias por traerme, señorita Zoe.

—No es nada, _titán_. Cuando quieras.

—Disculpe, ¿cómo me llamó?

— _Tiburoncín._

—¿Tiburoncín?—repitió. Confuso.

—Tiburoncín, uh, ha, ha.

—¿Ah?

—Tiburoncín, uh, ha, ha.

—Eh... debo irme.—Soltó una risa nerviosa, agradeció un par de veces más y cerró la puerta. Rodeó el vehículo y le regaló una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Capitán caminaba perezosamente a su lado.

—¡Hey, Tiburoncín!—gritó desde el auto, cuando volteó a verla le arrojó un frasco con pastillas.—Eso solucionará tu problema de insomnio.

No hacía falta gritar, no estaban tan lejos. Como mucho, unos tres metros de distancia.

—¿Melatonina*?

—Sí, toma una o dos pastillas antes de dormir.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Antes de que entres a casa... necesito que me respondas una pregunta. Es muy, muy importante.

Tragó saliva. Parecía serio. Es decir, si bien Hanji no lucía seria, su expresión y tono era muy diferente a lo usual. Por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a paso rápido a la ventanilla del auto. Estaba nervioso, ¿le preguntaría por su condición? ¿O Capitán tendría algo? Se veía sano, por lo que quizás no fuera eso.

—¿Si...?

—¿Los calvos deben usar shampoo o jabón para el cuerpo?

* * *

La _melatonina_ es una horma que está de manera natural en el cuerpo, pero, además, también se puede elaborar en un laboratorio y con ello utilizarla como medicamento en forma de pastilla que suele colocarse debajo de la lengua para que la absorba nuestro organismo. Podemos decir que, con esta hormona, nuestro cuerpo se ajusta. De este modo las personas que sufren de, por ejemplo, de insomnio, y no son capaces de regular su sueño, con la melatonina que produce su cuerpo, puede tomar la pastilla. También sirve, por ejemplo, para el jet lag cuando viajamos, los trastornos de sueño si hemos cambiado de turno laboral o las personas ciegas con el fin de que puedan establecer un ciclo de día y otro de noche.

Ahora, sobre lo de Tiburoncín. Eren está confuso de que lo llame de esa manera, de la nada, de igual forma, sabe que no fue ese el apodo que usó. Pero como no alcanzó a escuchar muy bien el otro, no dice nada.


	34. Trigésimo latido (Parte uno)

_Él te amó. Y se fue._

 _¿Puedes seguir adelante? Sin_ él _. Sin_ su _calor._

 _En este mundo cruel y frío._

 _¿Todo ha terminado?_

 _¿En verdad lo ha hecho?_

Suspiró. ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado así? Hacía dos días desde su colapso. No hizo nada fuera de lo usual en ese tiempo, iba a la escuela, pasaba tiempo con el Capitán, hablaba con Armin, Mikasa, sus padres. Entonces, ¿por qué no puede dejar de pensar en ese hombre? Para empezar, ¿quién era? ¿Por qué quería verlo? Encontrarlo. Tocarlo. _Besarlo._ **Amarlo** ¿Por qué deseaba tanto encontrarse con un hombre? Uno que, está completamente seguro, jamás ha visto. Nunca, en toda su corta vida, se había enamorado. Es por eso que no entiende por qué su corazón late tan rápido al recordar su voz, su piel, _sus labios._

 _El amor no es envidioso, ni jactancioso, ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad, sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

No sabía qué hacer. Qué pensar. Qué sentir. Qué decir. Su corazón latía _demasiado_ rápido. Podía escuchar esa suave voz susurrando _su_ nombre una y otra vez en su mente. Su rostro ardía. Se sentía inquieto y nervioso. Quería verlo otra vez. _Necesitaba_ hacerlo. Lo **deseaba**. Con locura. No terminaba de entender qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo era posible? Está completamente seguro que era la primera vez que lo veía, que lo escuchaba, _que lo sentía_. Sólo había sido un sueño. Tenía que serlo, ¿verdad? Es decir, y solo para recalcarlo, nunca lo había visto, lo recordaría, no podría olvidarlo. Tenía que ser un simple sueño. Mordió su labio inferior, con fuerza, frustración, no podía engañarse a sí mismo. No quería que fuera un sueño. Estaba implorando a todas las fuerzas del mundo, del universo, que no lo sea.

 _Cada gesto se transformaba en una imagen y cada mirada en una eternidad._

Había escuchado a sus compañeras hablar y comentar cosas sobre sus novios, los chicos que les gustan, las cosas que más le gustaban de ellos. Este tipo de cosas. Al principio no lo entendió, es decir, él no se había enamorado. No ha tenido novia. No ha besado. No ha tenido contacto con aquello que llaman _«amor»._ Es un novato. Y eso lo pone mucho más nervioso, porque sabe, _piensa_ , que ese _extraño_ sentimiento es totalmente unilateral. Nunca lo había visto, no habían hablado. ¿Cómo podría _él_ estar pasando algo similar? Era totalmente imposible. Vaya que sí. Él tampoco lo conoce, no lo ha visto y no sabe de su existencia.

«Pero él... _él._.. ¡Él sabe **mi** nombre!»

 _El mundo cambia tan deprisa..., mucho antes que uno se de cuenta._

Si antes pensaba que su corazón latía con fuerza, rapidez, pasión. Por más estúpido que suene, apenas se daba cuenta de lo que podría significar. Está seguro que no lo ha visto en toda su vida, en _esta_ vida. Hace un par de años, Armin le preguntó _«¿Crees en las reencarnaciones?»_ , en ese momento solo respondió un simple _«No estoy_ _seguro»_ y la conversación continuó con otro tema. No se había detenido a pensar en eso, en ese momento solo tenía once años ¿Qué iba a saber él? Armin siempre había sido más maduro que él. En ese momento estaba mucho más preocupado por su amigo, por el gatito hambriento que vio cerca de su casa, por muchas cosas. Preocupaciones de niños, quizás.

—¿Qué está mal conmigo? —Se pregunta a sí mismo en voz alta. Está deseoso de volver a soñar con él. También está confundido. Para él, hay algo mucho más profundo en todo esto. Un pequeño misterio, por así llamarlo, que quiere resolver. Y está seguro que para ello necesito pensar, **soñar** , analizar y _recordar._

 _Este podría ser el principio del fin._

* * *

¿Cómo están?

Aquí Pandirafa, me gustaría saber qué piensan que va a pasar.

Por si alguien dudas o está algo confundido sobre el tiempo, pasaré a dar una breve explicación. El invierno, usualmente, llega en diciembre. Pero por azares del destino llegó antes ese año, al ser Levi un gato no tiene claro cómo pasa el tiempo. No sabe qué mes o día es. Solo sabe que un día termina y acaba. Los acontecimientos más esperados que se avecinan son: San Valentin, el final del año escolar, día blanco y el cumpleaños de Eren. Quizás, solo quizás, también el April fools. Pero sigo pensándome aquello.

¿Reviews?

¡Gracias por leer!


	35. Trigésimo latido (Parte dos)

_La vida es una enfermedad mental._

La tarea de Lengua y Literatura era bastante sencilla. Lo único que tenía que hacer era escoger un libro, leerlo, escribir qué te pareció, qué sentiste y entregarlo. Quizás leerlo en clase, sólo si tenías mala suerte. Por recomendación de Armin, escogió _«El niño con el pijama de rayas»_ , había visto la película hace un par de meses. La amó. Estaba seguro que el libro sería mucho mejor.

 _La vida es afrontar los errores, hacerse cargo de ellos y saber resolver las situaciones engorrosas buscando la frase adecuada._

No es como se hubiera olvidado de todas sus dudas, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Simplemente no podía descuidar la escuela, Capitán se molestaría con él y era lo que menos quería. Su peludo amigo se había ido acurrucar a su lado hacia un rato, estaba tan a gusto que le dolía tener que levantarse e ir a su escritorio para hacer su tarea, prefirió quedarse acostado un poco más, no era necesario apresurarse. Había terminado el libro y, sin duda, le encantó. _«Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo para toda la vida.»_ De cierto modo, ese diálogo le incrustó una daga en el corazón. Lo dijo con toda la inocencia que un niño puede tener, Bruno no podía entender qué sucedía a su alrededor, pero Eren sí puede hacerlo. Dejando ese pequeño tema de lado, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, él tampoco soltaría la mano de sus amigos por nada del mundo. No en una situación así. Estaría con ellos para siempre. Si el destino lo pedía moriría _con_ o _por_ ellos. Por las personas que quiere. Por la persona que ama.

 _Las palabras nunca son suficientes cuando amas a alguien._

No es como si las dudas sobre ese hombre, ese algo, ese extraño sentimiento, se hayan esfumado. No, claro que no. El problema era que no sabía por dónde pensar. Después de quedarse analizando todo lo que pasó, supo que no podía ser un sueño. _Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas_. Fue demasiado realista para serlo. Lo sintió. Lo vivió. Él tuvo que haber estado ahí, en algún momento de su vida. _O de su otra vida_. Cuando Armin le preguntó sobre el tema, no supo qué responder, por la simple razón de que nunca se lo había preguntado. Hasta ese momento. Tuvo la loca, y exagerada, idea de que eran los recuerdos de su vida pasada. Se río de solo pensarlo, aquello era imposible. Porque lo era..., ¿cierto?

 _Se encontraran donde no hay oscuridad_.

Giró su cuerpo lentamente, hasta quedar de lado, observó a Capitán por unos momentos. Lucía demasiado tierno. Le acarició con gentileza y cariño, escuchó como soltaba algunos ronroneos. No podía evitar sentirse feliz. Estando ahí, acostado, a su lado, pudo despejar completamente su mente.

 _Eren nunca había pensado que estaba incompleto._

 _Hasta que encontró al capitán._

 _Hasta que vio a_ Capitán.

«Todavía me es complicado entender qué está pasando en realidad.»

* * *

¡Hola otra vez!

En estos momentos procederé a responder reviews. (?)

 **ChrisNovx:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic, en serio, me alegra mucho. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, llegué a pensar que a nadie le estaba gustando. Uh, sobre lo de los capítulos... pues, como dije en una nota que está en el prólogo, esto originalmente era one-shot. Que estaba dividido casi de la misma forma en cómo lo voy subiendo. Por lo que pensé que sería mejor subirlo de a poco. Más que nada porque me conozco, y sé que si me iba de largo terminaría escribiendo mil y un cosas, que no acabaría, y no subiría nada. Por lo que lo siento, seguiré con capítulos cortos. Pero de igual forma, siempre trato de actualizar varias veces al día. XDu Por lo menos una o dos veces. Espero que te guste también este capítulo.


	36. Trigésimo latido (Parte tres)

_Mientras los seres humanos sigan siendo humanos, la muerte y la vida serán la misma cosa._

 _«Sin importar cuánto quiera negarlo, cuánto quiera convencerse que no es cierto, la realidad es que está asustado. Pelear por la humanidad, arriesgar su vida, exterminarlos a todos. Él llegó al ejercito con una sola meta, luchar por su libertad. Ahora, en ese momento, ese maldito momento, tiene_ miedo _. Miedo de morir. De perderlo. De dejarlo solo. Él era la esperanza de la humanidad y, la persona que se aferra a él, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, es el hombre más fuerte de la misma. No quería separarse de él, no lo soportaría._

 _—No puedes irte de este mundo sin mí, antes que yo, no puedes, Eren. No puedes —susurró débilmente. Se sentía el dolor, la tristeza, la agonía, en su voz._

 _—Sería incapaz de dejarlo solo —respondió, con sinceridad, con miedo. Miedo de no poder cumplir lo que afirmaba. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y cerró los ojos. En ese momento solo quería sentirlo cerca, sentir su calor,_ su _amor._

 _En el silencio de la noche, con solo la oscuridad y el frío de testigo, hicieron su promesa silenciosa. No morir sin el otro. No abandonar. No_ olvidar. _No necesitaban más palabras, habían dicho suficiente, ambos comprendían el profundo valor que tenían. Se separaron, un poco, buscando la mirada del otro. No necesitaban nada más que eso. Sus almas se habían conectado. Otra vez. Sus cuerpos se unieron con un beso, suave, rápido y tierno. Solo se necesitaban el uno al otro para ser feliz.»_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? ¿Desde hace cuánto está llorando? ¿Por qué duele tanto? Le duele el corazón, el alma. No podía ser simplemente un sueño, de eso estaba seguro, todo era demasiado real. Aún podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos otra vez. Llevó una mano a su boca y la acarició, suavemente, con las yemas de sus dedos. Recordaba la suavidad de esos labios. _Necesitaba_ volver a sentirla.

—¿Qué está mal conmigo?

 _Hay que convertir la vida en sueños y volverlos realidad._

Lloró hasta que no pudo más. Hasta que sin importar cuánto quisiera continuar haciéndolo, las lágrimas no salían. Se abrazó a Capitán, disculpándose por llorar, por ser un cobarde, un inútil, por no poder entender qué está sucediendo. Agradeció que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, no quisiera preocuparlos. Sintió una lengua rasposa en su mejilla. _Capitán_ estaba lamiendo el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado. Sonrió, si el  capitán estaba con él, todo el dolor desaparecía. _Y volvía a aparecer._

Levi se sentía frustrado, no podía hacer nada por él. Era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar. No podía soportarlo. Quería gritar que estaba ahí, con él, que no se iría, que no llorara, pero era inútil. No podía habar, no podía saber qué estaba pensando, no podía decirle lo mucho que lo ama y le duele verlo así. No podía hacer nada.

Y eso estaba comenzando a matarlo lentamente.


	37. Trigésimo primer latido (Parte uno)

_La memoria es traidora, débil y mentirosa. Sobre todo la visual, ella se desintegra como una tela podrida al ser usada._

Quizás no sea la persona más inteligente del mundo, eso es algo que tiene claro, pero tampoco es estúpido. Sabe que algo extraño pasa con Capitán. Dormía casi todo el día, casi no comía y, por si fuera poco, su calor corporal estaba disminuyendo. Había llamado a Hanji en un par de ocasiones, le había dicho sus síntomas y lo llevó a la veterinaria. Fue inútil. No sabía lo que estaba padeciendo. Si es que padecía algo. Una tarde, mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos, debajo de las mantas, para darle calor, Capitán despertó de siesta _semi_ eterna. Bostezó y actuó como siempre. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Eren jadeó, frustrado, no está seguro si debería sentirse aliviado o confundido. Volvió a llamar a Hanji para avisarle de todo lo ocurría con su pequeño amigo. Hablaron bastante sobre el tema, ella le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Que no se preocupara.

En verdad quería creer que todo estaba bien.

Su pecho se oprimía al pensar que el capitán ya no estará a su lado.

 _¿El mundo podría seguir igual sin él? Tu cabeza lo entiende, pero tú corazón no._

A pesar de que en esos momentos se sentía en paz, Levi está consciente de que algo extraño está pasando. Las alucinaciones auditivas estaban siendo cada vez más frecuentes, eran casi todos los días. Podía escuchar el molesto pitido de la máquina, los sollozos de una mujer y, para su suerte, el suave sonido del tren. _Cachún, cachún._ Ese era el único sonido que le agradaba, era suave, era la principal razón por la que estuviera durmiendo tanto últimamente. Le parece tan relajante que siempre que lo escucha, termina quedándose dormido. Y ya que ha tocado el tema, su lugar favorito para dormir es el regazo del _niño-idiota-mucho-más-útil-en-la-limpieza_. Era cómodo y _muy_ cálido. Estando ahí pensaba que todo estaría bien, que nada malo ocurría, pero la vida nunca le ha sonreído tanto, menos de esa manera. Está completamente seguro de una sola cosa.

 **Pronto vendrá la desgracia.**

En ese momento, volvió a implorarle al cielo que estuviera equivocado. Que todo fuera obra de una mente pesimista que ha crecido en un mundo tan frío y hostil que desconfía cuando algo o alguien le brinda una mano. Una ayuda. Una sonrisa. En verdad quería estar equivocado.

 **Se rumorea, por ahí, que después de una gran tormenta siempre llega la calma.**

Queriendo auto convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien, que pronto acabaría esa extraña sensación en el pecho, que solo estaba siendo demasiado pesimista, buscó con la mirada a su mocoso con la mirada. Ver sus hermosos ojos le hacía tener esperanza. _Deseó_ , con todas sus fuerzas, que pronto llegara la calma. Que la tormenta no dudara demasiado, mucho menos que fuera fuerte. Necesitaba que todo acabara rápido, de ese modo podría estar con su mocoso.

 _Querido Levi, al parecer quieres, necesitas y deseas diferentes cosas. Te tengo una mala noticia: No todo se podrá hacer realidad. Tienes que ser fuerte, por ti, por él. Por todos. Debes demostrar que su amor es mucho más fuerte que el destino. ¿Crees poder lograrlo? Los milagros no son fáciles de conseguir, espero que lo tengas claro._

* * *

¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal les va pareciendo la historia? ¿Qué piensan que ocurrirá? ¿De casualidad les parece muy cliché? ¡Díganme sus opiniones! Estaré encantado de leerlas. Espero que cuando llegue el final... ninguna quiera matarme.


	38. Trigésimo primer latido (Parte dos)

_Le hacía feliz sentir que allí, a su lado, bajo el sol o las estrellas, no le faltaba nada._

Estando con Hanji, volvió a escuchar los sollozos de una mujer, no podía entender por qué le dolía tanto escucharla llorar. Era un producto de sus alucinaciones auditivas, pero escucharla llorar tenía un efecto similar al de ver a su niño idiota con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Gruñó al recordarlo. El sentimiento de impotencia volvía a inundar su ser.

 _Los recuerdos son, a veces, como esas fotografías que se ponen amarillas con el paso del tiempo, cuyos detalles vuelven a destacar según la luz con que se las mire._

Sabía que algo estaba mal, no era idiota, pero quería creer que todo estaría bien. Que todo terminaría bien. Lo que menos quería era tener que separarse de su mocoso. Deseaba quedarse a su lado, ver sus sonrisa, escuchar su voz, sentir su calor. No quería dejarlo solo. Porque sí, su _niño idiota_ se sentía solo. Él mismo se lo dijo cuando lo encontró, _«Yo también sé lo que es sentirse solo»_ esas habían sido sus palabras. Entendió su significado cuando empezó a vivir con él, su mocoso prácticamente vivía solo. Limpiaba, cocinaba, hacia las compras, lavaba y tendía la ropa. Puede que no preparara cosas tan complicadas, pero sabía sobrevivir solo. Lo último que Levi desea es abandonar a su _preciado_ mocoso.

 _Sin él se sentía perdido. Sin alma. Como si estuviera a la deriva, como si no tuviera un hogar. Como si fuera un pájaro solitario que no tenía lugar dónde aterrizar._

Se recostó un rato, estaba comenzando a ver borroso. Los pitidos habían cesado, pero el llanto era cada vez más intento, no solo eso, ahora podía escuchar como la misma mujer gritaba. No podía más, estaba cansado, muy cansado. Sintió que estaba _a punto_ de morir. Estaba aterrado, no quería hacerlo. Si ni siquiera...

Ni siquiera pudo **recordar** _su_ nombre.


	39. Trigésimo primer latido (Parte tres)

_Ninguna de las cosas que valen la pena en esta vida son fáciles._

A pesar de haber confirmado sus, para él, extras sospechas. No podía dejar de pensar que el gato que había encontrado su mejor amigo, Eren, no era el capitán. Seguía sin poder creer que fuera verdad. Las esperanzas de Armin estaban siendo destruidas, quería que su mejor amigo fuera feliz en esta vida. Se lo merecía. Es una persona maravillosa. Valiente, fuerte, amable. No pensaría dos veces el ayudar a alguien, en ofrecerte una mano si la necesitas, en darte ánimos cuando estás mal. No merecía que el destino fuera así de cruel con él. No quería verlo sufrir, pero tampoco quería que no se diera cuenta que el capitán estuvo con él, haciéndolo feliz, alegrando sus tardes, molestándolo. Siempre que Eren hablaba de _su_ Capitán, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto. Se sentía feliz, y eso lo hacía feliz a él. ¿Habría una forma de que todo terminara bien para ellos dos? Esa noche hizo algo que no había hecho en toda su vida, rezar, implorarle al cielo que los dejara ser felices. Se lo merecían. Realmente se lo merecían.

 _Hay ocasiones en que las oportunidades sólo se presentan una vez en la vida, debes de tener cuidado con lo que escoges._

Se metió en su cama de mala gana, era tarde y debía dormir. Suspiró. Tenía un mal presentimiento, esperaba que solo fueran extrañas ideas suyas. Cerró los ojos, intentando obligarse a dormir. Su pecho se oprimió. Se imaginó a Eren llorando por una perdida. Pero ¿ por la perdida de qué o quién? No lo sabía, no quería saberlo. No quería pensarlo. No quería invocarlo.

 **El mundo es demasiado cruel.**

Ese había sido el único pensamiento que inundó su mente al ver aquellos ojos grises de nuevo. Porque, en verdad, parecía que el mundo, que el destino quería hacer ver que era frío y cruel. No hacia falta que se encontraran, no hacia falta que se recordaran, entonces ¿por qué tenían que juntarlos y no recordarse? Levi ni siquiera era humano. Ellos ya no podían enamorarse y estar juntos. Ya no. Eren seguiría con su vida mientras le rompía el corazón a un pequeño, valiente y fuerte minino. Uno que está _perdidamente_ enamorado de él.


	40. Trigésimo primer latido (Parte cuatro)

No es la primera vez que va a visitarlo, tampoco será la última. De igual forma, no iba solo por él, también iba a visitar a otras personas. El Hospital, en esos momentos, era como un punto de encuentro para ella. Aunque solo podía interactuar con una persona de las tantas personas que iba a visitar. Suspiró, estaba cansada. Ha tenía un par de días llenos de estrés, todo empezó cuando Levi colapsó en su casa. Fue entonces cuando se activaron las alarmas.

 _En un mundo que pocos pueden comprender, el viendo del destino sopla cuando menos te lo esperas._

Después de socorrer a Levi, llamó a Eren. No le dijo con exactitud su estado, solo que debía quedarse unos cuantos días en la veterinaria. La forma tan calmada con la que habló te hacia entender que no era importante, que todo estaría bien. A pesar de todo, Eren se alarmó. Lloró, gritó, gruñó, se disculpó y se desesperó. Todo en cinco minutos. Preguntó varias veces si _Capitán_ regresaría a su lado.

Justo en ese momento, el corazón de Hanji tuvo una cuarteada.

Ni siquiera ella estaba segura que Levi fuera a recuperarse, a despertar, a continuar vivo. Con todo el dolor acumulado, dijo que sí. Poco después de eso, colgó la llamada. Recordarlo le hace sentir que paso a hace años, pero todo ha sido en últimos dos días. Entró en _La habitación del Destino_ , como la denominó ella, y lo vio, recostado en la camilla, como siempre. La maquina marcaba su pulso, iba mucho más rápido de lo usual, miró en todas las direcciones. Sabía que su madre iba a visitarlo, la había visto en otras ocasiones, pero nunca han hablado. Al ver que no había nadie cerca, caminó hasta él y susurró un par de cosas en su oído. Casi de forma inmediata, la maquina empezó a mostrar su pulso usual. Sonrió satisfecha, le habló sobre un par de cosas y se retiró. Todavía tenía un paciente en la veterinaria.

Uno que estaba a punto de despertar.

 **La vida es solo un juego para Dios.**

De eso no había duda.


	41. Trigésimo segundo latido (Parte uno)

_Ninguna historia encaja por sí sola, a veces, las historias se tocan en los bordes. También suelen taparse unas a otras, completamente, como piedras debajo de un río._

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el pupitre, cansado, en los últimos días no tenía ganas de nada. Nada era lo mismo sin su capitán. Quería creer que todo estaría bien, que todo terminaría bien. Imploraba porque así fuera. Los días sin él son tristes y solitarios. Su casa, su habitación, su cama. Nada. Todo era frío y vacío. Se había acostumbrado a sentir el calor corporal de Capitán, a su lado, cuando se iba a dormir. Sin él estaba inquieto. Suspiró, suspiró y volvió a suspirar. No ha querido hablar con nadie desde que Hanji le dijo que Capitán debía quedarse en la veterinaria. Todos sabían y veían que algo pasaba, pero sin importar cuánto pregunten no obtenían ninguna respuesta. Eren solo se mantenía callado. Observando por la ventana, su celular o haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno. Suspiró, suspiró y volvió a suspirar. Otra vez.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Llevas tres días así y no quieres decirnos nada. ¿No puede darte cuenta de lo preocupados que estamos?—Jean, quien se había limitado a verlo en silencio, lo encaró. Estaba harto de verlo así. Prefería cuando Eren lo molestaba o se ponían a discutir y pelear entre ellos. A pesar de sus diferencias, seguían siendo amigos.

 _El cielo puede encontrarse en los rincones más insospechados._

Sin embargo, Eren no se inmutó. Dirigió su mirada, algo perdida, hacia Jean y luego miró a los demás. Todos estaban observando, sus rostros afirmaban lo que escuchó. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en modo de disculpa y regresó su vista hacia la ventana. Jean gruñó y salió del salón. No quería quedarse ahí más tiempo, terminaría golpeando a Eren. Armin, por otro lado, convenció a todos de que no se preocuparan, él iba a tratar de descubrir lo que pasaba.

Era extraño, muy extraño. Eren simplemente llegó un día con sus ánimos destrozados. El primer día llegó temprano, se sentó en su puesto y se quedó ahí, mirando la ventana. Durante el receso u horas libres, cuando alguien se le acercaba a ver qué pasaba, se levantaba de su silla y se iba. Ni siquiera las constantes quejas de Armin y Mikasa le hacían abrir la boca. No contestaba los mensajes, mucho menos la llamadas. Era fácil saber que las ignoraba, Eren revisaba cada dos minutos su celular.

 _El silencio es una manera de huir, pero rara vez construye un refugio._

Armin esperó a que todos se fueran, tenían la hora libre, por lo que muchos habían salido del aula. Tomó algo de aire, esto iba a hacer difícil. Se acercó a él lentamente, necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar qué decir. Convencer a los demás fue fácil. Sacarle información a Eren iba a ser lo complicado. A él nunca le gustaba molestar a los demás con sus problemas, siempre se los guardaba y, si podía, siempre fingía que todo estaba bien. Estaba seguro de que si él estaba así la situación era muy seria. Necesitaba explicaciones pero no podía exigirlas, no tan abruptamente, todo debía ser hecho con cuidado. Mucho cuidado.

 _Para poder seguir adelante, debes entender por qué sentiste lo que sentiste o por qué ya no necesitas sentirlo._

—Eren... ¿te encuentras bien?

—Mmh.—Hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que lo estaba. Pero Eren sabía que Armin no era idiota. Todos podían ver que no se encontraba bien, pero no quería hablar del tema. Tenía miedo de perder a Capitán. De separarse de él. Por eso no hablaba, si no lo decía en voz alta, no se haría realidad. Si nadie le hacía decirlo, si nadie lo decía, no iba a pasar y podrían seguir estando juntos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mmh.

—¿Completamente?

—Mnh.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—Mmhn.

Suspiró. Sabía que no iba a hacer fácil, pero no se daría por vencido. Eren había estado para él siempre que tenía un problema, siempre que necesitó ayuda, siempre que se sentía solo y creyó que no podría continuar. Ahí estaba él, y claro, también Mikasa. Sin ellos él se habría ahogado hace muchos años. No dejaría a Eren solo, no lo dejaría cargar con todo sus males, él sostendría un extremo de su cruz para aligerar la carga. Porque así era su amistad. Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Desde antes de nacer en este época.

 _Pensar en el pasado es como desenterrar una tumba._

—¿Hiciste la tarea de Lengua y Literatura?—preguntó, cambiando un poco el tema. Quizás si empezaba por cosas más simples, la conversación podría darse en un momento dado.

—Mmh...

—¿Te gustó el libro?

—Mmh.

—¿Qué pensaste sobre él?

—Mhn.

—¿Quieres que te recomiende algún otro libro?

—Mmh.

—¿Te gustaría que fuéramos al cine más tarde?

—Mmhn.

Sus respuestas eran algo vagas, tardaba casi dos minutos en hacer algún ruido que _debía_ ser considerado como una. Armin era paciente, muy paciente, pero también está preocupado. Casi puede ver el aura de tristeza y dolor que su amigo desprende, su estómago se retuerce ligeramente, a veces su empatía era un arma de doble filo. Sentir tanto dolor y desesperación está haciendo que comience a entrar en pánico. Tal vez debería cambiar de táctica.

—¿Crees que me deba raparme?

—Mmhn.

—Estoy pensando en travestirme.

—Mhm.

—¿Y si voy a Moscú para hacerme mujer?

—Mmhn.

—Tal vez me ponga senos.

—Mhm.

—He asesinado a alguien.

—Mhm.

—¿Sabías que como lagartijas?

—Mmhn.

—Hago magia negra.

—Mhn.

—Y desayuno gatitos vivos todas las mañanas.

—Mhn.

—He empezado a consumir drogas.

—Mhm.

—¿Y si te digo que recuerdo todo sobre mi vida pasada, una en donde la humanidad vivía atrapada entre grandes murallas para evitar que los titanes ingresaran a nuestras ciudades y nos mataran? Tú eras la esperanza de la humanidad y el hombre más fuerte era tu amante, sí, tenías un amante hombre. Se amaban, con locura. Eran la definición de amor en persona. Fui testigo de eso, te lo juro. Dime, ahora que te he dicho todo esto ¿cómo te quedas?

—Mhn.

Era oficial, no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. Si no hubiera sido por su último comentario, se habría molestado. Respiró hondo, sabía que enojarse no arreglaría nada, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría. Con mucho cuidado tocó varias veces su hombro, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Eren y hacer que volteara a verlo. Por fin había podido sacarlo de su mundo.

—Eren, sé que te pasa algo. También sé que no quieres hablar del tema, pero guardarlo todo para ti no es sano. ¿No confías en mí o en Mikasa? Somos tus amigos, tus mejores amigos. Siempre estaremos para ti, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Eren asintió, intentó sonreír pero solo salió una extraña mueca. Armin apreció su intento, era mejor que nada. Lo estaba intentando y eso era bastante.

—El capitán no está, no está conmigo.—Su voz salió apagada, a duras penas se entendían sus palabras. Armin se había tenido que acercar un poco más para poder escucharlo bien.

—¿Se fue?—preguntó, bajando un poco la voz. Vio como su amigo negaba levemente con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Parece que está enfermo...

—¿Parece?

—La señorita Zoe solo me ha dicho eso, no ha querido decirme nada más, pero tengo miedo Armin. No quiero perderlo. No a **él.**

—No vas a perderlo Eren, el capitán nunca te ha quiso dejar solo—sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos. A veces sentía que Eren era como un hijo o un hermano menor—. Todo estará bien, regresará a tu lado, estarán juntos. Serán felices.

—¿En serio...?

—En serio, nunca ha querido dejarte solo.

 _Quizás el tiempo que les quede juntos le haga entender al mundo, al destino, que cada uno era lo que el otro más amaba en esta vida._

* * *

 _LoneyLiar:_ Diría que más de una semana. xD Pero sí, suelo actualizar una o varia veces por día. Ho, ho, ho. Mi meta es hacer que todas mueran. (?) Bueno no. xDu No puedo evitar que mis escritos terminen así tarde o temprano. Solo he hecho una cosa melosa en mi vida y no me gustó cómo quedó. :'v No, no será muy _rosa_. Aunque me lo sigo pensando bastante, porque sé cuál será el final, estoy planteándome seriamente hacer un par de especiales pero no lo sé. xD No estoy seguro. Me alegra que te guste como escribo, eso me anima. *Inserte corazones gays aquí (?)* Loool. No tendrás que morir. D: Actualicé rápido, lo habría hecho antes pero me dormí. xDu

 _Lulis1942:_ ¡Hola Luli! Me alegra mucho que te guste, y lamento no hacerlos más largos. Pero a mi desgracia mi computadora ha muerto y no puedo tomarme mi tiempo para escribir capítulos largos. Lo sé, es triste, pero es verdad. También tengo la mala manía de nunca terminar un fic, por lo que estoy tratando de que terminar este. Los capítulos cortos son una forma de hacerme lograr terminar un fic por una vez en mi vida. c': ¡Me alegra que estés tan ansioso por ello! Pero todavía falta un poco para ello, no te preocupes. Aunque no puedo prometerte que los haré largos, pero sí que actualizo casi a diario. Amáme. (?) *Inserte corazones aquí*

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Los quiere,

Pandirafa.


	42. Trigésimo segundo latido (Parte dos)

_Quizás la vida vuelva a juntarlos, quizás._

¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu tiempo está por acabar?

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, apenas había despertado hace un par de horas. Hanji no estaba por ningún lado y al único que podía divisar, a lo lejos, era a ese trabajador que intentó golpearlo en un par de ocasiones. Puede que no se encuentre en todos sus sentidos, pero estaba seguro que podía dejarle varios arañazos si intentaba atacarlo de nuevo. Gruñó un par de veces, estaba molesto. Los sollozos de la mujer habían cesado, todavía no ha escuchado el _cachún_ del tren, pero los pitidos de la máquina perduraban en su mente. Si hubiera podido hacerlo, habría dicho un par de groserías únicamente por el gusto de poder hacerlo.

 _¿Quién dice que todo en esta vida no es más que un sueño?_

Puede que en el pasado, y sobra decir que también esta vida, no fuera la persona más experimentada en el amor, en las relaciones, pero él en verdad quería amar a _ese_ chico. _Su_ mocoso. Quería observar esos hermosos ojos verdes durante toda su vida. Y sus reencarnaciones. Lo haría, así el mundo quiera evitarlo, haría hasta lo imposible para hacerlo. Si fuera necesario, pelearía contra viento y marea, cielo y tierra, solo para estar a su lado. _Deseaba_ amarlo y estar a su lado hasta el final.

Por desgracia, Dios quiso que su vida fuera demasiado corta.

 _O tal vez no._

¿Qué si su vida no le daba nada productivo al mundo? Que se joda el mundo, Levi solo quería estar con _su_ mocoso, ese niño era _su_ mundo, su **todo**. Era egoísta, lo quería solo para él. Prefería, incluso, que él nunca se casara y estuviera a gusto de tener un gato como acompañante durante toda su vida. Aunque sabía que eso no iba pasar. A pesar de todo, era feliz. Porque estaba a su lado. No le importaría morir si no fuera porque no quería alejarse de él ni mucho menos hacerlo llorar. De igual manera, tampoco se iría de este mundo sin, por lo menos, saber su nombre. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él tenía miedo. Miedo de perderlo.

 _El miedo desaparece cuando hay amor verdadero._

Hanji se preguntó varias veces a sí misma si debía o no decir algo sobre su descubrimiento. La Habitación del Destino era un hallazgo importante, el problema era que no estaba segura de a quién decírselo, sabía que los amigos de Eren, Mikasa y Armin, también recordaban la época de los titanes. Pero solo eso. Erwin solo estaba al tanto de su vida en esta época. Suspiró, resignada, aunque quisiera no podría decírselo a nadie. No tenía con quién hablar, al menos no sobre _ese_ mundo. Regresó su atención a Levi, todavía estaba algo perdido pero al menos estaba consciente. Decir que no estaba aliviada, hubiera sido mentira. Claro que lo estaba, sin importar qué su querido, amargado, y _pequeño_ amigo estaba bien. Estaba vivo. Ella no tendría que darle ninguna mala noticia a Eren, y eso era maravilloso.

 _El pánico puede parecer algo malo, pero lo cierto es que contiene miles de partículas de esperanza._

 **La vida es solo un juego que Dios tiene para nosotros.**

En algún momento, llegó a pensar que esto no era más que una prueba que esos dos tenían que superar, al menos si querían estar junto. Porque quizás, si la pasaban, tendrían el final feliz que les fue arrebatado hace más de dos mil años. Quizás podrían volver a mirarse a los ojos y gritar un _«Te amo»_ silencioso, como en aquellos días, en donde todos fueron testigos de lo mucho que se amaban. Todas las personas que los conocían, que eran cercanos, por lo menos.

 _Querido Levi, querido Eren, deben ser valientes, mantenerse fuertes y firmes. Porque el mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos._

* * *

Aquí Pandirafa de nuevo, en esta ocasión me gustaría que me dijeran ¿qué sienten? Solo eso. ¿Qué sienten? Y me refiero, al leer los capítulos (lo digo en plural por si se da el caso de que lo hayas leído todo de una). En mi caso, siempre se me ha complicado entender lo que se supone debo sentir, ya sea el escribir, al leer o en la vida. Por eso siempre suelo hacer esa pregunta a alguien de confianza cuando sé que tocaré un tema que no entiendo del todo. Me gustaría, no, amaría, que mis capítulos o escritos (porque planeo subir más, solo necesito mi ordenador, inspiración y tiempo) les hicieran sentir una infinidad de cosa. No sé si sea la meta de muchos escritores, pero al menos es la mía. Sé que no a todos les gustará lo que escribo, también que posiblemente terminarán ignorandolo, pero a las pocas personas que les ha gustado me gustaría transmitir lo que siente el personaje. No estoy acostumbrada a narrar en primera persona, todavía no me animo a aventurarme en algo así, sin embargo, eso no quita que mis ganas de escribir un millar de historias disminuya. Y creo que este mensaje se ha alargado un poco, ¡mil disculpas! Solo quería hacer una breve explicación, pero nunca sé hacerlo con claridad. El punto está, por favor dime, ¿cómo te sientes en este momento?

 _Los quiere,_

 _Pandirafa._


	43. Trigésimo segundo latido (Parte tres)

_El tiempo es un lujo que pocos pueden darse._

 _«Ese mundo en el que sonría únicamente por su existencia, su voz, su calidez, su forma de ser, todo su amor, era lo que lo hacía seguir adelante. Tener entre sus brazos ese pequeño cuerpo lo hacía realmente feliz. Todos siempre decían que era una persona fría, pero ninguno se tomó la molestia de estar a su lado durante un minuto. Si lo hubiera hecho, se habrían dado cuenta de la verdad. Él era una persona mucho más amable de lo que aparentaba. Siempre limpiaba sus lágrimas cuando despertaba a media noche por culpa de sus pesadillas._

 _En ese mundo donde, por momentos, ambos se mentían el uno al otro, diciendo que eran felices, que no tenían miedo, que todo estaría bien. Ninguno era idiota, tenían claro que tarde o temprano iban a morir pero preferían hacerlo juntos. Ese maldito mundo no tenía sentido si no estaban juntos. Porque no había nadie que pudiera suplir el lugar del otro, era imposible. Sus corazones tenían dueño, tenían sus nombres incrustados tan profundo que, si te detenías a escucharlos, podías oír como susurraba el nombre del otro._

 _—¿Alguna vez se ha detenido a pensar que las historias están_ vivas?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 _—Ellas siempre toman forma y vida a lo largo del tiempo._

 _—A veces te pones a pensar algunas cosas inútiles._

 _—Oh, no sea cruel. ¿En serio nunca lo ha pensado?_

 _—Las historias serían algo así como criaturas salvajes —suspiró—. Cuando las sueltas, ¿quién sabe los desastres que pueden causar?_

 _—Me gustaría ver el desastre que cause nuestra historia._

 _Recibió una mirada de sorpresa, sus ojos se cruzaron por unos momentos. Eren estaba tan avergonzado que tenía el rostro completamente rojo, no quería pensar en voz alta, claro que no, pero, de algún modo, siempre terminaba haciéndolo. Sitió como tomaba su mano y entrelazaban sus dedos, su corazón latió con fuerza. Se sentía completo. Sentía tanta paz, tanto amor. Una vez más la oscuridad era testigo de su amor. El cielo, que estaba cubierto de estrellas, era como una tela de terciopelo negro con fragmentos de diamante esparcidos por todos lados. Aunque ellos no los supieran, esos pequeños diamantes también eran testigos del profundo amor que se tenían._

 _—En serio, mocoso idiota, te prohíbo morir antes que yo. Que mueras sin mí, si vas a irte llévame contigo._

 _—¡No diga esas cosas!, ¿qué haría la humanidad sin usted?_

 _—¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Una vida no es tiempo suficiente para curarme de otra pérdida, de **tu** pérdida. Me he despedido de una gran cantidad de personas a lo largo de mi vida. No me dejes tú también._

 _—Yo... no quiero hacerlo, no podría hacerlo. ¡Yo tampoco quiero perderlo! ¿Por qué solo habla como si usted me perdiera a mí? ¿Qué pasa si yo lo pierdo a usted?—Sollozó, no sabía cuándo sus lágrimas empezaron a caer. El solo hecho de pensar que lo perdería lo destruye, lo mata lentamente, le aterra._

 _—Eren..._

 _—Sin usted mi vida se ve resumida en dos palabras: muerte e infierno; porque la vida se volvería un infierno si no lo tengo a mi lado. No me deje..., usted tampoco puede irse sin mí. ¡No puedo!_

 _—Niño idiota, no podría hacerlo. Te amo demasiado.—Lo atrajo hacia él, acunándolo en sus brazos. No soportaba verlo llorar, lo odiaba, podía sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando lo veía derramar lágrimas._

 _—Y yo lo amo a usted.»_

Los extraños sueños estaban siendo cada vez más frecuentes, solo aparecían en su mente, de la nada, a veces se ponía a soñar despierto. Todavía no entiende muy bien lo que sucede, pero eso ha dejado de importarle. No importaba si todo ocurría demasiado rápido, lo único que quería era respuestas. ¿Por qué sentía su corazón tan acelerado cuando lo recordaba? ¿Quién era él? ¿Dónde está? ¿Podrá encontrarlo? ¿Es real, verdad? Eren quería, deseaba, encontrar a la persona que veía en sus sueños, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, poder decirle _«Creo que estoy enamorado de ti»_ y, posiblemente, recibir un golpe por decirle algo así a un desconocido. Aunque si el golpe venía de él, no le importaba recibirlo.

Por algún extraño motivo, sentía que estaba acostumbrado a sus golpes.

No es como si se considerara masoquista, no le gustaba ser golpeado, pero si era él podría soportarlo. Nunca se había planteado la idea de enamorarse de un hombre, de verdad que no, por lo menos no hasta que _él_ apareció en su mente. Estaba planteándose seriamente el reunir a sus padres para declarar que, posiblemente, se ha enamorado perdidamente de un hombre que solo aparece en sus sueños. _En sus recuerdos._ Nada había sido igual desde que _él_ llegó a su vida.

El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Sonrió, feliz, embobado, al pensar en él. Recordaba _su_ voz, _sus_ manos, _sus labios._ La suavidad con la que le acariciaba el rostro cuando comenzaba a llorar. No podía recordad con exactitud cómo era su rostro, pero no importaba, le bastaba con lo que conocía, con lo que **no** había olvidado. Su pecho gritaba que lo era, y él le haría caso a su corazón. Ese sentimiento cálido que inundaba su pecho era suficiente. Pronto volvería a estar con _Capitán_ , pronto lo tendría de nuevo entre sus brazos, y la felicidad aumentaría.

Eren pensó, de forma inocente, que todo sería paz y alegría.

Pero la vida le tenía preparado un mar lágrimas.

Al menos por ahora.

 _El futuro no tiene que ser tan negro como lo han pitando sus peores miedos._

* * *

 _Lulis1942:_ Como todo lo bueno en esta vida, el fic debe acabar. No lo hará hoy, tampoco mañana, pero lo hará pronto. Oh, no te preocupes. Tendrá un final feliz, **mis** finales felices. Por lo que espero que no te moleste que no sea tan rosa. :'v Prometo no hacerte llorar mucho en el baño. (?) Diría que no te haría llorar, pero suena tentador. (?) xD Como verás, trato de actualizar varias veces al día, por lo que te recomendaría entrar a revisar varias veces el fic. No le hagas caso a Fanfiction, a veces actualizo dos o tres veces por día y solo sale la primera actualización en las notificaciones. Revisa, revisa, en serio. XD Lego te topas con todo el fic subido de golpe. (?)

Volveré a preguntar esto: ¿Qué han sentido?

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!

Los quiere,

Pandirafa.


	44. Trigésimo tercer latido (Parte uno)

_El mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos._

Regresó con su mocoso un día después de despertar. Por un momento, solo _un_ momento, pensó que todo estaría mejor. Ya no se sentía tan cansado, estaba _mucho_ más vivo que antes. Quería pensar que la tormenta no llegaba, pero sabía que el mundo era frío y cruel, que no el dolor, la tristeza, la _agonía_ , no tardarían en llegar. Sin embargo, cuando miraba su rostro, todos sus pensamientos negativos se desvanecían. _Él_ le daba tanta paz, tanta calma, tanto _amor._ Por lo menos él sería feliz, ¿verdad? Quería que así fuera. Es lo único que desea.

 _El amor es eso que te arrolla, sin mirarte a la cara, te hace cometer muchas locuras. Te hace sentir tan feliz, de una manera que no pensaste que podías serlo, y después de te hunde, te ahoga, te destruye._

Ese sentimiento cálido y hermoso inunda su pecho. Lo único que necesita es estar a su lado, pero, por desgracia, sabe que tarde o temprano deberá alejarse de él. Y eso está matándolo. No quiere hacerlo, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser de ese modo? ¿Por qué no pudo ser humano? ¿Por qué no puede decirle lo mucho que lo ama? El mundo puede ser amable y hermoso si estás con la persona adecuada. Está seguro de que su deseo no será concedido, pero de igual forma mira el cielo estrellado y lo pide. En un grito silencioso del que solo la oscuridad y las estrellas fueron testigos.

«Me gustaría estar con él una vez más.

Quiero hacerlo feliz, poder amarlo y abrazarlo como lo hice antes, solo pido eso.»

Las palabras nunca son suficientes cuando amas a alguien, y es por esa razón por la que no puede describir, como le gustaría, lo que siente por su mocoso. La primera vez que empezó a tener esos sentimientos, no sabía lo que era y cuando lo entendió o al menos supo eso que tenía en su pecho era «amor» no tenía claro qué hacer. Es decir, todo pasó demasiado rápido. No podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él? ¿Siente lo mismo por mí? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto que esté demasiado amistoso con otras personas? Las pequeñas cosas que un principio no eran tan importantes, comenzaban a valer mucho más que el oro, y en ese tiempo, que la libertad.

 _Puede que en ese momento Levi no lo supiera, pero está_ esperando, deseando, _su futuro. Uno en donde pueda estar con su pequeño y lindo idiota._

Recordó esas miradas tiernas, coquetas y cariñosas que intercambiaban cuando nadie los veía, los besos suaves y dulces que se daban a escondidas. Recordó tantas cosas que lo hacían sufrir. Sufrió por ya no poder estar a su lado, por no poder hacer lo que tanto amaba en el pasado. Intentando olvidarlo todo, se acurrucó junto a su mocoso y cerró sus ojos. Lo mejor sería dormir. Quizás así olvidara todo por un momento. Amaba recordar el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pero odiaba saber que ya nada sería igual.


	45. Trigésimo tercer latido (Parte dos)

_Soñar con algo imposible siempre tiene un nombre, es aquello a lo que denominamos_ _«esperanza»._

No es como si Eren no agradeciera la preocupación de sus amigos, pero a veces pensaba que Mikasa sobrepasaba los límites. Hubo una ocasión en la que pasó afuera de su casa todo un fin de semana, claro que es fue hace dos años, pero todavía no lo ha olvidado. Siempre le pareció escalofriante, se sentía acosado. Y en ese momento era Armin el que lo estaba agobiando un poco, desde su charla del otro día no dejaba de preguntar o hacer comentarios que no lograba entender. Cosas como: _«Entonces, ¿voy a Moscú?»_ O _«¿Qué gatito me comeré hoy?»_ Un poco desconcertado, intentó buscar explicaciones por medio de Mikasa, fue entonces cuando supo que esta era una venganza por parte de su amigo, todo por no haberlo escuchado el otro día.

La feria estaba casi completa, solo faltaba la decoración de un par de puestos y estaría completo. Todos estaban esperando por ello. Un día después de la graduación la feria sería abierta. Había quedado con sus amigos para ir a divertirse un rato, olvidarse de todo, disfrutar, pero estaba de seguro. No quería dejar al capitán solo, menos con lo enfermo que ha estado últimamente. Llevarlo con él tampoco era una opción, podrían pisarlo o golpearlo, es muy pequeño. No quería lastimarlo.

—Tal vez no deba venir...—murmuró. Pensar en voz alta podría ser peligroso, en ocasiones, más si tienes a Mikasa a tu lado.

—¿A dónde? ¿A la feria? ¿Por qué no, Eren? ¿Pasó algo? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería después? ¿Debo llamar a tus padres? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Dormiste bien anoche? ¿Tienes frío? ¿Te duele algo?

—No te preocupes, Mikasa, ¡estoy muy bien!—sonrió, intentando que su amiga se calmara con eso, de alguna manera, funcionó. Mikasa se veía más relajada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres ir?

—Bueno...

—¿Eren?

 _Contemplar el Universo equivale a mirar hacia tras en el tiempo._

 **¿Por qué?**

Era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué no quería ir? ¿Por qué sentía como su pecho se oprimía al pensar en dejar solo a _Capitán_? ¿Era porque su salud no había sido la mejor últimamente? ¿Solo por eso o había algo más? ¿Qué había? ¿Qué es ese sentimiento que está continuamente en su pecho? ¿Tienen algo que ver con sus sueños? ¿Con ese hombre que no ha visto pero sabe, _siente,_ que ama? No, no era posible. ¿Qué tenía que ver _Capitán_ con él? Debía dejar de pensar esas cosas. _Capitán_ estaría bien, no iba a irse, no iba a dejarlo solo ¿verdad? Porque no iban a abandonarse mutuamente.

 _Otra vez._

 **Otra vez...**

—¿Otra vez? —Sostuvo su cabeza, todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, el aire empezó a escasear en sus pulmones. Sus lágrimas caían sus parar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué era todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento?

 _«No quería hacerlo, no quería irse, pero sabía que si no se separaba de_ él _en ese momento sería mucho más difícil después. No quiere que tenga problemas, menos si es su culpa, él tenía el deber de asesinarlo si se volvía una amenaza. El inconveniente es que ambos saben que no podrá, por primera vez, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad tiene un punto débil. Alguien más lo terminaría matando. Sufrirían por no poder seguir estando juntos._

 _Aprovechó que estaban en la ciudad, escribió todo lo que sintió, siente y sentirá, en un papel. Dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran, esa podría ser la última vez que podría expresarlo cuando lo ama, necesita, desea, atesora. Podría ser su última vez en muchas cosas. En verlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, besarlo, abrazarlo.»_

 _Si eliges vivir, también eliges morir._

—No quiero... no quiero dejarlo solo...—Jadeó, sin saber qué hacer. Definitivamente no entiende lo que pasa. ¿Está enamorado de esa persona o de lo que le hace sentir? Hace dos segundos creía estar seguro de la respuesta, pero ya no entiende qué pasa. Qué siente. Qué debe hacer. ¿Por qué es tan difícil ser un adolescente? ¿Un humano? ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil?

—¡Eren! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!—Puede escuchar a Armin gritar. Mikasa está desesperada no sabe qué hacer, ni ella ni los demás. Sasha comenzó a llamar a gritos a un maestro, mientras que Jean corrió a ver a la enfermera. A pesar de que todos querían acercarse e intentar calmar a Eren, Armin se negó, gritó varias veces para que todos se alejaran. Si lo rodeaban podrían terminar alterando más a Eren, sin contar que el aire sería más escaso.

 _Todos tenemos una memoria fotográfica, pero nos pasamos la vida aprendiendo a olvidar._

 _«No es como si no le doliera, claro que lo hacía, estaba abandonando a la persona que más ama en esta vida. Luchó tanto por su amor, por estar a su lado, por poder declararse y ahora debe marcharse. ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? ¿Todo tiene que acabar así? ¿No hay forma de que ser felices? Tomó su capa y se fue, sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en lo mucho que le dolía y le dolería a_ él. _Quería pensar que era lo mejor para los dos. En verdad lo quería. Llegó a la conclusión que era mejor ser odiado por romper una promesa a que lo lastimara cuando muriera. No es idiota, sabe que lo están buscando, lo quieren muerto y no desea que él sufra por ello. Esto es más fuerte que él, que ellos, que todo. Es lo que quiere el destino, el cruel y frío destino. Odiaba dejarlo, le dolía. ¿Cómo podría no dolerle? Su corazón está siendo desgarrado con cada paso que da. Su alma se destruye poco a poco, quiere volver, pero tiene miedo, miedo de lastimarlo, de ver el dolor en esos hermosos ojos grises que tanto le gustan.»_

—¡Eren! ¡Resiste!

¿Resistir? ¿Podía hacerlo? El capitán ya no estaba, no lo tenía a su lado, no sabe dónde está, no sabe qué pasó después. ¿Cómo terminó su vida? ¿Se enamoró de alguien más? ¿Tuvo una vida feliz? ¿Pudo… sonreír como siempre lo hacía para él? Había tantas preguntas en su mente, y ninguna tenía respuesta. Su garganta quema, quiere gritar todo lo que siente, pero no puede, la voz no sale, no quiere hacerlo. Quema, quema y vuelve a quemar. Todo duele. Respirar, hablar, moverse, parpadear, vivir. Todo quema si no está con _él._

— _Capitán_ …—murmura en voz baja. Puede escuchar los regaños de Armin por hacerlo, apenas puedes respirar, lo peor que podía hacer era intentar hablar. Aunque no puede evitarlo, quiere gritar, necesita sacar eso de su garganta. Quiere ver al capitán. _Necesita_ ver al capitán. Lo desea, con su alma, con su corazón. Todos a su alrededor se convierten en manchas negras, los gritos se vuelven murmullos y el mundo se desvanece cuando sus ojos se cierran. Algo va mal, está seguro de eso, tiene miedo, miedo de despertar y saber que _Capitán_ ya no estará más a su lado.

La historia estaba por terminar

 _¿o tal vez no?_

* * *

 **Lulis1942** : Gracias. uwu *Inserte corazones aquí*

Para mi propia sorpresa, he decido acabar un poco antes con el fic. Si me sigo estrujando el cerebro para aumentar un par de capítulos no lo terminaría nunca. xD


	46. Trigésimo tercer latido (Parte tres)

_No somos más que polvo que se levanta del suelo y se esparce por el mundo._

Porque al parecer el mundo está decidido a provocar su sufrimiento. Maldijo el momento, el maldito momento, en que pensó que el mundo le sonreiría y permitiría estar con _su_ mocoso. No podía demasiado, solo estar a su lado, verlo feliz, ver su sonrisa. Sabía, creía, que no podía pedir más. No era humano. No era humano. ¡Maldita sea! No era un jodido un humano, no podría abrazarlo ni besarlo, lo único que pedía era estar a su lado.

 _Querido Levi, dime, ¿quieres sentirte vivo antes de_ morir _?_

 _«Observó todo a su alrededor, ni siquiera él sabía qué estaba haciendo, traicionó a la humanidad para estar a su lado. Y si pudiera, lo haría de nuevo. Claro que lo haría. Pelearía con quien tuviera que pelear, por él, por su amor, por poder estar juntos. Lo haría. No se arrepentiría de nada. Estaba seguro de eso… entonces, ¿por qué se está alejando de su lado? No quería que sufriera. Había logrado desaparecer su rastro hasta ese punto, si seguía avanzando, solo, podría despistar a aquellos que quisieran ver muerto a_ su _mocoso. Se mordió los labios. Su alma rota deja caer pedazos con cada paso que da. Quiere regresar, pero no debe hacerlo. Esto es por su bien, para hacer que el siga vivo. Arriesgaría su vida, su corazón, sus promesas, todo, para que él sea feliz. Lo admite, en ese momento no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de las señoras de la ciudad. «Qué lindo niño, ¿crees que quiera casarse con mi hija?», «Un chico como él debe de sentar cabeza y tener una buena familia». No podía darle una familia a su maldito mocoso, sin importar cuánto lo deseara, no podía hacerlo. Tampoco es idiota, le ha escuchado decir muchas veces con los feliz que sería si tuviera una familia propia. No quería obligarlo a vivir sin poder realizar su deseo, por lo que decidió irse y dejarlo vivir feliz. Traicionar al mundo, a la vida, a Dios, sus propios sentimientos, todo, lo haría, por él lo haría. Al final de cuentas… esa era algo que ocasionaba el amor ¿no?»_

 _Elevar las esperanzas es arriesgarse a que caigan desde lugares mucho más altos._

El mundo era en verdad cruel. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar ese tipo de cosas en un momento así? Su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más frío, casi no podía sentirlo y su visión se estaba perdiendo. No había que ser un genio para deducir lo que estaba pasando. Maldijo a todo el mundo.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que tu vida está por acabar?

Lo que más le dolía era no estar junto a él. Sabía que su partida lo haría llorar, lo iba a lastimar, no quería hacerlo. No de nuevo, se odió a sí mismo por volver abandonarlo. En ninguna de las dos ocasiones tuvo oportunidad de despedirse, eso era lo que más dolía, lo que más doloroso era no poder decirle _«Hasta pronto»_. Porque no sería un **adiós** , no podía ser un _adiós_. Solo iba a ser un **Hasta luego** , quería, _deseaba_ , que se encontraran pronto y pudieran terminar lo que empezaron hace miles de años.

 _La vida de todas las criaturas no es más que una chispa que se desvanece rápidamente en la insondable oscuridad._

 _«¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba, si él no estaba a su lado no le importaba nada. Lo ha hecho por su bien, pero se arrepiente de haberlo dejado atrás. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo el dolor que hay en su pecho, es muy tarde para volver. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Morirá por él si es necesario_ _. Lo haría en esta y en todas sus otras vidas. Sería capaz de todo por su mocoso idiota._

 _—Aquí está el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad._

 _Fue lo último que llegó a escuchar en esa vida. Se concentró tanto en sus pensamientos que no sintió otra presencia cerca, ese fue el último error que cometió en su vida. Su segundo gran error, el primero fue abandonarlo a él, su mocoso, su maldito y_ amado _mocoso.»_

 _Los roces con el pasado son tan dolorosos._


	47. Trigésimo tercer latido (Parte cuatro)

_En un lugar lejano y desconocido, sus almas deseaban encontrarse desesperadamente. Se buscaban mutuamente porque sabían que la otra hacía lo mismo._

«Todo va bien»

Una mentira piadosa que no debería herir a nadie, que no podría matar a nadie. ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿por qué no puede dejar de llorar? No es como si ella no supiera que todo está terminando, es solo que no está segura de sí todo acabaría bien o tendrían que esperar dos mil años más para ser felices. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿No es fue suficiente todo el dolor del pasado que tienen que sufrir en esta vida también? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que observar cómo sufrían?

Eso era lo más dolía.

 _¿Qué somos si no una acumulación de nuestros, dolorosos, recuerdos?_

Milenios antes fue testigo de ese amor tan puro y sincero que ambos se tenían. No necesitó que se lo dijeran para saberlo, pudo notarlo en sus ojos, sus sonrisas, sus acciones, en sus almas. Fue testigo de cosas hermosas en un mundo gris y opaco. Pero el mundo le dejó claro que era frío y cruel cuando observó sus cadáveres. En ese tiempo Hanji había sido escogida para formar parte del equipo de búsqueda, primero encontró a Levi tendido en un gran charco de sangre. Dos días después, encontraron el cuerpo de Eren. Y, por si fuera poco, ella había sido la única quien encontró las cartas.

«Siempre fueron idiotas. Unos idiotas _muy_ enamorados.»

 _Las cenizas del dolor flotan a la luz de la esperanza de las estrellas._

Ambos escribieron todo lo que sentían en ese papel, uno que el otro nunca pudo llegar a leer. Partieron el mismo día, en medio de la gélida noche, con una sola cosa en mente: La felicidad del otro. Ninguno quería irse, pero creyeron que alejándose podrían darle una vida mejor. No eran más que dos personas ingenuas cegadas por la esperanza del amor y la felicidad momentánea que tuvieron. Por todo esto y más es que no podía seguir susurrándose «Todo estará bien» ¿Cómo podría mentirse a sí misma diciendo que todo terminaría bien? Dolía, dolía tanto. ¿En verdad todo tenía que acabar así? Su pecho quemaba. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, probar, gritar. Pero tiene miedo, miedo de que por eso todo acabe mal y no puedan estar juntos _. La_ _Habitación del destino_ es un arma de doble filo, una muy peligrosa.

 _Querida Hanji, a veces el dolor te ayuda a saber que estás vivo y necesitas seguir luchando. Por tu amor, tus sueños, tus esperanzas, tu libertad._

* * *

 _Lulis1942:_ Oh, me gustaría darte una respuesta clara pero sería spoiler.

 _LonelyLiar:_ ¡Dios mio! Cuantos comentarios, muchas gracias. uvu *Inserte corazones aquí* Sí, el capítulo cuarenta y uno (Trigésimo segundo latido parte uno) es el más largo hasta ahora, pero es porque hay más diálogos. ¿En serio crees que narro tan bien los sentimientos? Porque siempre, en serio, siempre es lo que más me aterra. No poder expresar lo que el personaje está sintiendo. Si le dices a alguien que nunca te ha visto: «Creo que estoy enamorado de ti» posiblemente se asuste. Si te toca alguien bromista puede que te responda: «¡Yo también te amo!». Paz. Paz. Paz. ¿Qué es la paz, en sí? Nunca dura lo suficiente y cuando está no es apreciada como se debe. Lamento haberte hecho llorar. Emm... Eren, Eren... Eren está respirando. (?) Lamento que este capítulo no sea de Eren y Levi en sí, pero quería dejar en claro que ellos no son los únicos que sufren.

* * *

¡Lamento haber tardado tanto para subir capítulo! Es decir, suelo actualizar cada día, pero en esta ocasión tuve un bloqueo. No sabía cómo poner los sentimientos de Hanji (y a decir verdad no pude, luego intentaré hacer algo mejor), pero después de un par de canciones, y otras cosas más, he logrado terminarlo. Espero que les guste.

Esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, pero quería darles un dato curioso: El noventa por ciento de este fic fue escrito escuchando casos criminales, el tres por ciento en silencio, un cuatro por ciento escuchando música y el resto escuchando un vídeo x en youtube. No sé, a mí se me hace chistoso. (?)

Como otro dato extra: Para escribir esto me basé en un one-shot que hizo una amiga en wattpad, se llama «Pequeña molestia», y también la canción «Black Cat» de Gumi (Vocaloid). Aunque hice algo de trampa y en realidad fue un fandub, de Emanuel, pero la idea nació de esto. (No sé qué tienen con enamorar gatos de personas. Es la segunda canción que veo con el tema. Y sé que no será la última. (?) )

Bueno, bueno, lamento las molestias. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere,

Pandirafa.


	48. Trigésimo cuarto latido

_Fueron dos auténticos solitarios que se encontraron el uno al otro._

¿Alguna vez has sentido cómo tu cuerpo cae lentamente en el abismo de tus recuerdos?

 _Querido Eren, todavía te falta tanto vivir._

 ** _Recuerdos._**

 ** _Recuerdos tan vastos como el océano._**

Sin saber cómo o por qué ha caído en él, intentando nadar a través de todas esas imágenes borrosas en movimientos que impiden que su avance, esos murmullos de voces que cree conocer, que cree no reconocer, esos que lo están haciendo sentirte atrapado. Haciendo sentirse un monstruo. Grita, una y otra vez una sola palabra. Una que la causaba dolor, un extraño sentimiento de protección, un calor indescriptible en su pecho.

 **«…Incapaz de expresar mis sentimientos o saber a qué dirección dirigirme…»**

«Capitán»

Simple, sencillo y directo. No quería ni podía gritar nada más, como si esa única palabra representara todo lo que quería decir. Gritó, gritó y volvió a gritar mientras sus lágrimas caían. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Eso le gustaría saber. ¿Por qué su cuerpo se hundía? ¿Por qué apenas podía respirar? ¿Por qué lo único que venía a su mente en esos momentos eran aquellos hermosos ojos grises con bordes azules? Esos que sentía ha conocido y amado durante toda una vida, quizás más.

 ** _«…me hundí en el océano…»_**

Estaba siendo arrastrado a lo profundo del océano, observando más imágenes en movimiento, esta vez, menos borrosas. Se volvió a ver a sí mismo, con ropa extraña, armas extrañas, lugares extraños. Personas venías, personas se iban. Sangre, desesperación, dolor. Todo parecía estarlo golpeando. Excepto… esa secuencia. Ahí estaban, esos ojos calculadores, observándolo fijamente, suavizándose solo para él. Podía sentirlo. Estiró su mano hacia él, intentando alcanzarlo, pero estaba lejos. Muy lejos.

 ** _«… él me ha devorado… por completo…»_**

Ya no podía gritar, no, no podía, su cuerpo se hundía cada vez más rápido. Su desesperación aumentaba con cada minuto. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco. ¿Así terminaría todo? ¿Sin siquiera… haberlo visto una última vez? Estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla, dejarse arrastrar a la profunda oscuridad, perder la esperanza… hasta que escuchó esa suave voz. La que ya conocía perfectamente, con la que ha estado soñando, la que ha extrañado.

 _La que amó hace más de dos mil años._

 ** _«…Alguien…,»_**

—«No te rindas aún, mocoso idiota». —Escuchó, y como si una extraña e inexplicable fuerza se apoderara de él, logró nadar hacia la superficie, logró tomar la mano que acababa de aparecer. Pensó que estaría solo, que nadie iría a salvarlo. Que todo estaba perdido.

 _Pero no fue así._

Ante él, sobre el agua, sobre las imágenes borrosas, estaba el dueño de esos hermosos ojos grises. Le sonrió de lado. Y se olvidó del resto del escenario. Como si solo existiera él, esa persona que está enfrente, esa que siente amar sin siquiera haberlo visto en _esta_ vida.

—¿Vas a quedarte en el suelo toda tu vida, pequeña mierda?

Saliendo de su transe, Eren volvió a "la realidad", miró a su alrededor. El escenario cambió. Estaba en un campo de flores, flores hermosas y de todos los colores. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Le gustaría saber. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué sentía amarlo con todo su ser? Quería preguntar, pero su voz no salía de su garganta.

 ** _«…por favor…,»_**

—¿Qué haré contigo, mocoso?—Lo escuchó suspirar. Lo vio ponerse a la altura en que se encontraba, lo vio sonreír.—¿No crees que es tiempo de recordarlo?

«¿Recordar qué?» Hubiera deseado poder preguntar. Y como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él, recordó todo lo que pasó por su mente antes de que los murmullos de sus amigos se desvanecieran, antes de que la visión de su aula de clases se desvaneciera. ¿Recordar? Posiblemente ya lo ha hecho. Sus lágrimas fueron y siguen siendo la prueba.

—¿Por qué lloras?—le escuchó preguntar, su voz llena de amor le hizo temblar, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar de nuevo o quizás nunca dejó de llorar, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Estoy aquí, mocoso idiota. —Su abrazo fue correspondido. Con la misma fuerza, con el mismo amor. Su garganta quema, quiere gritar todo lo que siente, pero no puede. De igual forma, no se rinde, seguirá intentando poder decirle algo… eso que ha querido decirle todo ese tiempo. Incluso si toda su existencia perece, lo hará.

 ** _«…alcánceme...»_**

—Todo está bien. —Su voz, su hermosa voz, se sintió apagada, triste, herida. Lo ha lastimado, otra vez, y no quiere seguir haciéndolo. Ambos se miraron, con amor, nostalgia, dolor. Se pusieron de pie lentamente, sin decir nada más.

Eren intentaba lograr deshacer el nudo que estaba en su garganta, el que no lo dejaba hablar. Todavía quemaba, pero no le importaba, por él, por su amado capitán Levi, soportaría todo ese dolor.

 ** _«…y… muéstreme...»_**

—Lo… ie… to…—dijo con dificultad. No dejó de intentarlo, no quería dejar de intentarlo, volvió a repetir una y otra vez, hasta poder decirlo bien, hasta lograr sentirse satisfecho, poco a poco, su voz fue saliendo con más fluidez, hasta que fue capaz de sentir que podía gritarlo por fin. —¡Lo siento, capitán Levi! ¡Lo amé, amo y amaré más que a nadie! Nunca quise dejarlo solo… mi corazón… murió cuando lo dejé a usted…

—Él mío también, pero nunca dejé de amarte con todo mi ser—respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa, con varias lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

 ** _«…el camino…»_**

«Gracias»

Susurró el viento. El mundo. Él mismo. La imagen, su figura, su cuerpo, se quebró como el frágil cristal que era y desapareció. En su lugar, se vio a sí mismo, a su otro yo, su antiguo yo. Ha cambiado, puede sentirlo, no es del todo igual a como era en el pasado, pero tienen algo en común, están enamorados de la misma persona. Lo han estado durante mucho tiempo, antes y después de morir. Antes y después de nacer.

—Durante todo este tiempo… he querido disculparme con él. Gracias, gracias por hacerlo por mí. —Observar a su otro yo, sonreírle con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas le hizo entender muchas cosas, o quizás, solo le hizo darse cuenta de lo obvio.

«El capitán… siempre ha estado conmigo.»

 _El frágil corazón de un joven enamorado se ha roto, en mil y un pedazos, porque él sabía que el mundo no les concedería un milagro._

 _O quizás no lo sabía._

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue a Mikasa bañada en lágrimas, no estaban en la escuela, tampoco en su casa, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero podía reconocer el olor del hospital. ¿Cuánto llevaba inconsciente? ¿O cuánto tiempo ha sabido que _él_ estuvo a su lado? Era algo que no estaba seguro de querer saber. Las alas de la libertad, las bellas alas que lo protegieron en más de una ocasión, ya no están más con él.

—Eren…—se atrevió a murmurar Mikasa, Armin todavía no regresaba, solo estaba ella y no podía darle… la noticia. Eso lo lastimaría y ella no quería verlo sufrir, no de nuevo.

—¿Dónde…? —Tragó saliva, sería más difícil de lo llegó a imaginar, le aterraba… conocer la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberla. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Su mirada se enfocó en la ventana que estaba a su lado, a lo lejos, en el jardín, pudo distinguir a Hanji y Armin hablando. El dolor en su pecho aumentó. — ¿Dónde está… el capitán Levi?

Fueron los segundos, minutos, más eternos de su vida. El silencio de Mikasa fue la dolorosa respuesta que no quería escuchar. Sus manos temblaron, su respiración se entre cortó e intentó con toda sus fuerzas no llorar, pero fue en vano.

El capitán ya no estaba.

Ya no lo recibiría cuando llegara a casa.

No lo obligaría a hacer su tarea.

No dormiría más con él.

…

El capitán… se había marchado de su vida otra vez.

 _Así de cruel es el destino, querido Eren._

* * *

Y después de un bloqueo enorme, puedo decir que esta vez sí que he publicado. (? Ya casi, ya casi finalizamos el fic. Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y comentaron. -Corazones-

No se preocupen, todavía faltan un par de sorpresas, pero no me maten en el epílogo. (?

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	49. Trigésimo quinto latido

¡Y luego de mucho tiempo he regresado!

Por fin he podido escribir esto. Ha sido mucho. Quiero, sin duda, acabar este pequeño escrito escondido.

¡No tengo mucho decir, solo que espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy!

* * *

 _El corazón es cómo un pájaro nocturno. Espera algo en silencio y, cuando llega el momento, alza el vuelo dirigiéndose en línea recta hacia ello._

Durante aquella época el mejor regalo que podrías tener era despertar en un nuevo día, volver entero de una misión. Incluso sabiendo esto, y que, posiblemente, poner a alguien por encima suyo era una locura, un acto suicida. Lo hizo. Nadie quería morir, ni siquiera él, pero por Eren o Mikasa habría dado su vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Porque, al final, si ellos estaban bien a él no le importaba nada más. Sabía que si moría los lastimaría, pero si con ese acto podía garantizar su seguridad, su vida, su felicidad, lo haría. Estaba listo para sacrificarse por su bien, por el de la humanidad, por un futuro más sonriente.

Ellos eran su fuerza, su amor, su esperanza.

Lo fueron cuando estuvo en medio de aquella matanza.

Y siempre lo continuarán siendo.

 _Querido e ingenuo Armin, puede que tú seas el único con el poder de cambiar aquel final lleno de lágrimas que les esperaba en esta vida._

 ** _…_** ** _No te rindas…_**

 ** _…_** ** _porque tus sentimientos…_**

El mundo no era más que un maldito infierno en el que estaban condenados a vivir, les gustase o no, y eso es algo que él lo sabe. Tanto en esta vida como en la anterior. Esos días, en aquella época, eran días de mierda con peste a muerte y sueños. Sueños intactos. Sueños rotos. Sueños que casi nunca se cumplían. Días en donde el viento mecía los árboles e intentabas que no apagara la pequeña llama de esperanza que tenías en el hoyo que se había formado en tu pecho luego de tantas muertes y desesperación. Pero, a pesar de todo, entre tanto caos, dolor y lágrimas, hubo buenos tiempos. Momentos divertidos. Porque no estuvo solo. Incluso si los tiempos de felicidad era, relativamente escasos, había risas, tanto en días lluviosos como en días ventosos. El infierno fue mucho más fácil de manejar porque los tres estuvieron juntos. Incluso si él era un cobarde que nunca encontraba el valor para sacar lo que tenía en su pecho.

Y ahora, justo en ese momento, su mundo se rompió en mil pedazos a la par que Eren empezaba a desvanecerse entre sus brazos. Era apenas un desmayo, pero la sola idea de perderlo en esta vida también hizo que algo dentro de él explotara. Volviera a explotar. ¿Cuánto había estado quemando y atacando a su propio corazón? Con cuidado, dejó a Eren en las manos de Mikasa, no sin antes tranquilizarla (de la forma en que solo Armin Arlet podía hacerlo), y se marchó. Llevándose la mochila del castaño consigo. Sabía dónde guardaba las llaves de su casa, y, la verdad, es que en ese momento sentía sus manos temblar. Y al no querer mostrarle esa debilidad a al azabache se llevó toda la mochila con él. Pero lejos de su miedo, de sus manos temblorosas y de la preocupación de Mikasa… lo que más le importaba era llegar a la casa de su amigo. Porque ese mal presentimiento no se iba, porque dentro de él sabía… que Eren no era el único que estaba desvaneciéndose.

La asfixiante y desgarradora idea de un mundo donde ya no hay titanes, no hay murallas, pero Eren ha perdido su sonrisa…, aquella posibilidad le pareció mucho peor que el mismo infierno. El frío de la realidad golpeó su cuerpo cuando salió de la escuela, la calle desolada le recordaba su triste y agonizante pasado. Y el hecho más importante de todos: No había tiempo que perder. Respiró hondo y dejó que sus piernas comenzaran a correr. Tenía que llegar, tenía que hacerlo. No podía permitirle al mundo, al destino, a la vida volver a salirse con la suya. Esta vez cambiaría su final. No quería volver a cargar el dolor de no volver a verle. No quería que la vida de Eren terminara así de nuevo.

 _¿Qué somos si no una acumulación de nuestros,_ dolorosos, _recuerdos?_

 ** _…_** ** _son tan puros…_**

Para su desgracia, sin importar cuanto lo intentara, su fuerzo, rezos y sueños seguían transformándose y distorsionándose en terribles monstruos que lo atrapaban y hundían cada vez más en soledad. Era mucho más cobarde lo que las personas podían creer que era. ¿Cómo podía conseguir más valor? ¿Más fuerza? ¿Cómo podía liberarlos de todo su dolor? Su respiración irregular y el inmenso dolor que tenía en ese momento en su cuerpo, fue otro golpe que decidió darle la realidad. Nada ha cambiado desde aquel tiempo. Su habilidad física nunca ha sido la mejor, lo tuvo y tiene bastante claro. Pero incluso así no tiraría la toalla tan fácilmente. El viento que mecía los árboles con suavidad y el silencio de su entorno le pudo haber hecho creer que había vuelto aquellos días si no fuera por el sutil olor a café junto al murmullo de las personas que podía escuchar conforme seguía avanzando. El cielo estaba nublado, entregándoles tonalidades azules al mundo a su alrededor. El mundo olía a tristeza y esperanzas marchitas, con un sutil, y apenas perceptible aroma salado de las amargas lágrimas derramadas por la agonía de los corazones rotos. Tuvo que detenerse abruptamente para recobrar el aliento, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas sintiendo el peso de los arrepentimientos que tuvo en el pasado. Y que, al parecer, volvía a tener en esta vida. Fue enderezándose poco a poco, queriendo gritarle al mundo, su respiración se normalizaba mientras algo dentro de él se encendía. Y es que ese día tendría que renacer, dejaría que el fuego consumiera todo su ser. Se volvería uno con las llamas y quemaría todo a su paso para poder lograr su cometido. No le importaba si moría entre ellas. Porque sería como un fénix y volvería a renacer de sus cenizas. Estaba harto. Harto de ver cómo Eren sufría.

Su mirada se enfocó en el cielo, que apenas empezaba a despejarse, observando ese gris y azules recordó los ojos del capitán y sintió como su alma gritaba. ¿Era momento de entregar su corazón o de percatarse que, quizás, lo ha entregado desde el principio? Como en aquellos días, dejó que su puño golpeara su pecho, antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Y es que podía jurarlo, con el corazón en mano, jamás dañarían a su mejor amigo. Su garganta ardía, pero no era lo que importaba en ese instante. Su prioridad era otra. Respiró hondo, tomando una de esas capsulas imaginarias. **Invisibles.** _Inexistentes._ Las que necesitaba para vivir, para avanzar. Eran su fuerza. Su mundo entero. Su pecho se llenaba de sentimientos cálidos cuando las tomaba. Las hermosas memorias inundabas su mente, recuerdos en donde aparecían los ojos hermosos ojos de Eren y la preciosa sonrisa de Mikasa. Los recuerdos y emociones eran como diminutas hadas bailarinas, preciosas y deslumbrantes, pero también traicioneras. Porque, al final, no todos los recuerdos eran buenos.

 _Detrás de lo exquisito del mundo se esconde una gran tragedia_.

 ** _…_** ** _que nunca te importó…_**

Sus piernas volvieron a correr, esta vez mucho más rápidas que antes. Le regó al cielo, a su madre, a su padre y a su abuela, a todo ser existente o no, que por favor le permitiera llegar a tiempo. **_Porque el tiempo es un lujo que pocos pueden darse._** Y el futuro no tiene que ser tan negro como lo están pintando sus peores miedos, lucharía. ¡Lucharía hasta el final! Luchará sin descansar para que todo tenga otra tonalidad. Porque él sabe que la tristeza no es de colores opacos ni la alegría de colores brillantes, pero es aterrador cuando todo es negro. Es escalofriante estar solo en medio de la oscuridad, miedos y tormentos creados por ti mismo. Porque él sabe… que, si se rinde ahora, no habrá quién los salve. ¡Y eso es algo que no permitirá! No puede hacerlo.

 _Quizás el tiempo que les quede juntos, le haga entender al mundo, al destino mismo, que cada uno era lo que el otro más amaba en esta vida._

 _…_

 _Querido y dulce Armin, este mundo es tan despiadado… pero también es increíblemente hermoso, ¿sabes?_

Sintió cómo el corazón quería, deseaba, escapársele por la boca, quería hacerlo, tal y como, de sus ojos, empezaron a escabullirse peñas lágrimas que acariciaban con delicadeza sus mejillas teñidas de un tenue rosa. Las mismas que desaparecían una vez que llegaban al suelo. Las mismas que llevaban más de un deseo en ellas. Su alma continuaba luchando, contra el mundo, contra sí mismo. Estaba cerca, ¡estaba tan endemoniadamente cerca! Sus piernas volvieron a correr. Quería creer que su espíritu se hacía más fuerte con cada paso que daba, con cada gota de sudor que aparecía en su piel. Para su desgracia, los transeúntes comenzaban a aparecer de la nada y a montón, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de esquivarlos conforme iba avanzando. Algunos no podían evitar darle una mirada de curiosidad, después de todo, parecía como si huyera de algo o alguien. Y, en cierto modo, sí estaba huyendo. Huía de un futuro con final trágico, corría detrás de la esperanza donde dos corazones serían felices de una vez y por todas. Donde podrían amarse con todo su ser una vez más. Porque… estar juntos, era mejor que no estarlo, ¿cierto?

—¡Eh, Rayito de sol! ¡Vámonos! —Decir que se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos rodearlos habría sido una vil y asquerosa mentira, incluso, por desgracia, había soltado un pequeño grito nada masculino por el susto. Cosa que generó que algunas personas voltearan a observar, aunque ninguna se preocupó por detenerse y ayudar. De alguna manera, esperaba que la policía no llegara y arrestaran a la señorita Hanji. Su voz le causó una sensación de alivio maravillosa, porque podrían ir a por Levi, por el capitán, y había más posibilidades de cambiar el destino. Eso es lo que le gustaría creer. A eso le gustaría aferrarse. Prácticamente fue arrestado y aventado dentro de un auto sin darle tiempo siquiera de responder. Observó cómo entraba del lado del conductor, mirándole con varios sentimientos encontrados. Acarició sus cabellos con suavidad, como si fuera a romperse ni bien le tocara. De alguna manera, algo dentro de él se removió, o quizás, ya se había removido hace mucho—. Lo hiciste bien, Armin. Lo has hecho muy bien, siempre… ahora, vamos con Levi. —Besó su frente, mientras colocaba un pañuelo entre sus manos, para después poner en marcha su auto.

Mirando detenidamente el pedazo de tela entre sus manos, por lo que parecieron años, apenas se percató que sus lágrimas no se habían detenido. Ellas seguían rodando por sus mejillas. Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, causándole daño en el pecho con cada latido desesperado. Sollozó, percibiendo el inmenso dolor que su alma llevaba tiempo ocultando, cansado y harto de ser débil. De no poder hacer nada. No es como si hubiera olvidado que tenía sentimientos, que sufría, es solo que… los estaba ignorando. Quería pensar, por un minuto que era de acero. Que podría con todo. Quería hacerse de la vista gorda ante el miedo, el dolor y la impotencia por toda esa situación. No se quería rendir, no se iba a rendir. Lucharía hasta el final, por Eren.

 ** _…_** ** _romperte en mil pedazos…_**

Y como si de una extraña señal se tratara, aquello fue todo lo que necesitó Hanji para pisar el acelerador y saltarse varios semáforos en rojo. El auto se llenaba de sollozos e intentos desesperados de calmar los lamentos de un alma herida. Sonrió con cierta ternura, algo de lástima y, por sobre todo, tristeza y sorpresa. Porque, después de todo, ellos parecían haber cambiado tanto y a la vez nada. Puede recordarlo ahora. Puede recordar aquella noche tormentosa. La noche después de la desgarradora noticia de un mundo sin Eren Jaeger. Donde la esperanza había muerto. Aquella noche había encontrado a Armin en un rincón oscuro abrazando sus rodillas, llorando y suplicándole al mundo que todo fuera una pesadilla. Que despertaría encontraría a aquellos enamorados con vida para que pudieran ser felices. Eran recuerdos dolorosos llenos de felicidad, nostalgia y agonía. En ese momento, cuando lo observó, se había descolocado ante la sorpresa. Horas antes Armin había sido el pilar de apoyo de Mikasa. La había calmado y abrazo hasta que la joven se durmió. Incluso cuando había dejado de llorar, se mantuvieron en un abrazo fuerte y lleno de cariño. Pero, justo en ese preciso instante ese mismo joven estaba llorando con más fuerza y dolor de lo que ella lo hizo. Podía sentir y escuchar los gritos mudos de un alma desgarrada.

El corazón se le rompió por la imagen.

Por su llanto.

Por sus sentimientos desbordantes y cálidos que se empezaban a volver cada vez más fríos.

Y es que el petizo había aprovechado el ruido de la tormenta para llorar durante toda la noche. Anhelando el perdón por no haber podido hacer más por ellos, suplicando otra oportunidad y pidiendo deseos, un milagro, para cambiar el destino. Todo para un futuro lejano. Para una nueva vida. Más tranquila, más hermosa. Menos putrefacta y desgarradora. A pesar de haberlo encontrado, él no la había visto, y ella tampoco se había podido acercar. Solo se escondió. Y se mantuvo escuchándolo, siento el único testigo de su dolor. Incluso se permitió llorar en silencio con él. Porque con cada respiro que el joven daba podía probar y palpar la agonía que habitaba en su pecho.

 _Querido y dulce Armin, sé sincero contigo mismo, después de todo, ni siquiera un mar de milagros serían suficientes para calmar el llanto y dolor que te causaría su desaparición._

 ** _…_** ** _si con eso garantizabas su felicidad…_**

—Eren…

 _«Un mundo sin ti…, es realmente frío»_


End file.
